


Darkness Rising

by TenshiWarrior



Series: Till All Are One [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenshiWarrior/pseuds/TenshiWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Autobots and Decepticons have been fighting for eons, and for years, they have their battle on Earth. The Autobots are not fighting alone though, they have what was considered impossible in the world of Cybertron. And that's a Techno-Organic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Tenshi here! So here's another story that does not involve crossovers what-so-ever, but involves my OCs if they were a part of the adventure that the Transformers Prime series, but unlike the other stories that have full chapters, this is going to be divided into arcs. This one will be simply as the first few episodes were called, the Darkness Rising Arc. Anyway with that being said, please enjoy, if you don't like stories like these than you don't have to read it but if you do take the time to read this than let me know what you think for what I've got planned.
> 
> I don't own any of the characters of Transformers Prime and or story, all I own are my OCs, please enjoy. :)

- **_Somewhere in the Desert_ ** -

 

A red car drove through the empty road of the desert continent. He appeared to be talking to someone via radio channel of some kind. 

 

“So there I was, on patrol like always, when out of nowhere, these high beams light up my rear view.” A voice had said, which appeared to be coming from the car itself, “And then it hits me! I’m illegally parked!” 

 

A voice on the other side said, “ **_Another parking ticket?_ ** ”

 

“Better. The boot.” 

 

“ **_Big tire metal clamp, impossible to remove?_ ** ” 

 

“Bingo! So the local police do their thing, and I let them get all the way down the block, and I kick up my shiny new shoes and bang!” 

 

A second voice came over the com, “ **_Sounds like another typical day in New York for it’s citizens. And I should know._ ** ” 

 

“Hey, Arcee, Gust, you guys know me.” The Red Car said, “Mess with Cliffjumper…” 

 

“ **_And you get the horns._ ** ” The ones both named Arcee and Gust said.  

 

The other named Gust said to the red car named Cliffjumper, “ **_And here I thought rule number for you guys was to keep a low profile. I wouldn’t call doing what you did to the local police subtle._ ** ”

 

“What can I say Bright Eyes?” Cliffjumper said, “Patrolling for energon out here will get boring and lonesome after awhile. Almost makes me miss the Decepticons.” 

 

Gust let out a chuckle, “ **_You? Almost missing the Cons? I think that’s a first from you._ ** ” 

 

“ **_It’s not like Jasper Nevada is a party._ ** ” Arcee said, “ **_We’re all alone wherever we go.”_ **

 

“ **_Hey, what am I supposed to be chop liver?_ ** ” Gust asked the two of them, “ **_You guys still have me don’t you?_ ** ” 

 

“Of course Bright Eyes.” Cliffjumper said. Just than something began to beep on his computer in the car. 

 

“I’m picking up a signal.” Cliffjumper said, “Near on my position.” 

 

“ **_You need back-up?_ ** ” Arcee asked. 

 

“Do I never need back up?” Cliffjumper asked before driving towards the signal. 

 

“ **_I’m about six minutes away from where you are._ ** ” Gust said, “ **_I’ll be there as soon as I can._ ** ”

 

“Go ahead, but by the time you get here you’ll be getting leftovers.” Cliffjumper said. With that Cliffjumper speed up to the coordinates of where he had picked up a signal. He had gotten their only to a mine that appeared to have harbored crystals. 

 

Cliffjumper stopped at the edge of the cliff. 

 

“Woah.” Cliffjumper said aloud, “Now that’s what I call an energon mine.” 

 

A shadow suddenly clouded over the area; Cliffjumper saw a giant ship fly over head. 

 

“Decepticons.” 

 

He transformed from his robot mode to his vehicle mode. 

 

The guns from under the ship aimed right at Cliffjumper. It began to fire catching Cliffjumper by surprise; he fell into the mine from where he stood. A hatch from under the ship opened, and several decepticons dropped right into the mine, surrounding Cliffjumper. 

 

Cliffjumper glared at them, “Arcee, Gust, about that backup.”

 

“ **_Just hold on Cliff!_ ** ” Gust said over the comm, “ **_I’m nearly there!_ ** ” 

 

Cliffjumper turned back to his attackers. “Fair warning boys.” He said to them, “I’ll put a few dings in you.” He said. He transformed in vehicle mode and drove straight towards the Decepticon. He leaped in the air and landed fist first on the group of the Decepticons.

* * *

 

- **_Meanwhile_ ** -

 

“ **_Arcee to Optimus. the Cons’ are back._ ** ” Arcee said via com-link, “ **_Cliff might be neck-deep in scrap, and Gust is already heading to his location._ ** ”

 

“Understood.” A truck named Optimus said, “Ratchet, do you have Cliffjumpers coordinates?”  

 

An ambulance drove through a place that was filled with snow. “I’m locked on to his signal Optimus, but our team is scattered across time zones.” The ambulance named Ratchet, stopped and took a U-turn, heading back the way he came. 

 

Optimus had said to the rest of the team, “Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee. Rendezvous back at base and prepare to Ground Bridge.”

* * *

 

- **_Back With Cliffjumper_ ** -

 

A Decepticon fell off the cliff courtesy of Cliffjumper.  

 

Cliffjumper punched and kicked at his enemies, but the Decepticons had gotten the upper hand. One of the Decepticons threw an uppercut, causing Cliffjumpers left horn to go flying off, and he flew off the cliff again. He flipped and had gotten back on his feet. The Decepticons slid down after him. 

 

“You want the horns?” Cliffjumper said to the Con’s as he armed himself, “You got em!” He started to fire at the Con’s and managed to hit a few of them. They started to fire back. He dodged the shots, but one of them had hit the blue crystals that were of Energon. The mine had blown sky high. 

 

Two of the Con’s that were outside of the mines, managed to find Cliffjumper, and they dragged him out of the now destroyed mines. 

 

A seeker inside the large ship had watched the who thing, his eyes glowed red as he watched smoke fly up into the sky. 

 

“The energon.” He said aloud, “It’s worthless to me now.” 

 

The two Con’s entered the bridge along with a damaged Cliffjumper in their hands. They bought him over to the seeker and he turned to look at him. 

 

“Starscream.” Cliffjumper greeted, “It’s been awhile.” He coughed out some energon, “So… Where’s your  **_Master_ ** ?” 

 

“Nevermind him!” The seeker named Starscream said with a bit of anger at the mention of his Master, “I am my  **_own_ ** Master.” 

 

Cliffjumpers optics dilated, when felt something sharp pierce his chest. It turned out it was Starscream's talons.

 

“Anymore questions?” He asked Cliffjumper rhetorically. 

 

Slowly and painfully Starscream pulled his talons out of his chest. Cliffjumper dropped dead right in front of him. Starscream turned to two Vehicons, “Clean that up.”

* * *

 

- **Outside** \- 

 

A teenage sixteen year old girl wearing a black helmet rode on a red and black motorcycle towards where she heard the explosion. The girl wore a green hoodie and under it was a black shirt, with a pair of brown short pants with a grey belt. With the outfit she had on; on one hand she had a fingerless glove and the other was a fully clothed glove. She wore a pair of brown survival boots and sports bandages around her knee. 

 

On her back there was an orange and red book bag that stayed on her back with a single strap

 

She threw off her helmet revealing her blue hair that was asymmetrical and tied in a ponytail and the odd eye of golden yellow and grey. She ran straight for the mines.

 

“ **CLIFF!** ” She shouted, “ **CLIFF, I’M HERE! WHERE ARE YOU!?** ” 

 

She had gotten closer to the edge where the mines were. When she looked over she saw that their was no sign of him. 

 

“ **CLIFF!! CLIFF!!** ” She yelled, “ **FRAG IT ALL CLIFF, ANSWER ME!!** ”

 

She soon heard the ground bridge open just in the mines. Five familiar faces, the size of titans to her, jumped out of the ground bridge armed in all. They were of course, Optimus, Arcee, Ratchet, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee; When she saw them she ran over to them. 

 

“Gust!” Arcee said when she saw her. 

 

When Gust got close she caught her breath, “I can’t find Cliff anywhere. I don’t know where he is.” 

 

Optimus took note of the young teens distress and looked at the area that had surrounded them. 

 

“An untapped energon deposit.” Optimus said to the team. 

 

“What’s left of it.” Bulkhead said. 

 

Ratchet had stated, “This is the first Decepticon Activity in three years. 

 

“That we know of.” Optimus added, “If there scouting for Energon. They may be preparing for  **_his_ ** return” 

 

Gust couldn’t help but shudder. They proceeded to enter the mine; the one called Bumblebee lowered his hand so that Gust could climb up. When she did, he brought her up on his shoulder, where she took a seat.

 

Arcee, and Bumblebee jumped into the mines to get a better look, the others soon followed. When Arcee first got down there she let out a gasp as her optics widened in horror. There she found Cliffjumpers horn on the ground; she picked it up and stared in disbelief. “No…” Arcee said. Arcee showed the horn to the others. Gust placed her hand over her mouth as her eyes widened, “Oh God…” She said, “Please no.” 

 

“Ratchet, can you track his position?” Optimus said. 

 

Ratchet immediately went to track Cliffjumpers signal, only to see it go offline. 

 

“No.” Ratchet said. 

 

“What Ratchet?” Gust asked, “What is it?” 

 

Ratchet said to the team, “Cliffjumper’s life signal just went offline.” 

 

Everyone was in shock at this; Gust especially. 

 

“No… Cliff…”Gust said. 

 

Bumblebee held his finger over to Gust and she did not hesitate to hug it.

* * *

 

- **_Later that Day_ ** -

 

Optimus and the others had set up a grave for their fallen comrade. They thought it would be appropriate to set up the grave on top of their base. Gust sat on Bumblebee's shoulder, playing it a couple of dog tags that hung around her neck, as she couldn’t help but mourn the loss of their beloved comrade. 

 

She couldn’t help but sigh. 

 

“Again…” Gust said to herself, “Another casualty of war.” 

 

She listened to Optimus’s speech as she continued to play with the dog tags that was around her neck.

 

“We must not allow our anger over the loss of Cliffjumper to impair our judgement.” Optimus said, “As of today, only we five Autobots remain on this Earth. We owe to ourselves, to the memory of Cybertron. To any Autobots in any the galaxy seeking a safe harbor, to humankind… And we owe it to the memory of our fallen comrade, to survive.” 

 

Arcee stepped forward and placed the horn that was found earlier at the energon mines beside the grave. Gust couldn’t help but clench her fist, still a bit upset at the fact that one of their comrades is really gone. 

 

Optimus looked to Arcee with concern, “Arcee?” 

 

“If Cliff’s gone standing around standing around here sulking around won’t bring him back.” Arcee said, “So unless anyone minds I think I’ll get back to protecting mankind.” 

 

Right when Arcee transformed to her vehicle mode, Gust jumped from Bumblebee's shoulder. 

 

“Room for one more?” Gust asked to which Arcee allowed her to climb aboard. Thus they both drove off.

* * *

 

- **_K.O Burgers; Jasper_ ** -

 

Arcee had parked just by the fast food restaurant in the little town known as Jasper. Gust leaned against the wall trying to gather her thoughts on what had happened today. “You seem awfully calm.” Arce said, “I figured you would be more affected by our loss today.” 

 

“Trust me Arcee, I am.” Gust said looking at her dogtags, “More than you know. But I guess as cruel as it sounds, I’ve grown used to it, considering all  **_I’ve_ ** lost in the past before I met you guys. You get used to it after you fought in many battles, at least that’s what my dad always said.” 

 

“When you put it like that I guess there is truth to some extent.” Arcee said. 

 

Gust sighed and placed the dog tags back in her shirt. “I’m really sorry about Cliffjumper though. I know how much he meant to you as a partner. If only I had gotten there in time--” 

 

“Hey, don’t pin this on yourself. Besides, I don’t blame you for what happened.” 

 

“I figured, even so, I still can’t help but feel responsible.” 

 

“Even if you did get there before Cliffjumper had gotten caught, there was nothing you could’ve done to prevent it.” 

 

Gust didn’t say anything to that, all she did was let out a sigh. She pushed herself from the wall, and stretched her arms. “I don’t know about you but I think I could go for a drink.” She said, “You mind waiting out here for me?” 

 

“Do you even need to ask?” Arcee said. 

 

Gust scoffed and went ahead and entered to the fast food restaurant and went to get her drink. 

 

For as long as Gust can remember she has been by the Autobots side for sometime. She is one of the only few that knows that they exist and with good reason. Let’s just say, she’s been different from the rest of mankind. Gust had suffered from loss and overcame obstacles she never thought she would have to face. She honestly didn’t know how she survived exactly. 

 

She had found out about the war between Autobots and Decepticons four years ago, when thing had taken a turn for the worst for her, and someone  **_close_ ** to her when they found out the truth about themselves. Now here she was, at the age of sixteen, helping the Autobots fight against their enemies and keep them a secret from those around her. She admitted times were tough but she had managed to do what she always did; she survived.

 

She had gotten her favorite drink which was a small orange soda. She went outside to meet back up with Arcee; only to find a teenage boy trying checking out Arcee. 

 

“ ** _Well what do you know?_** **_I’m being cheated on._** ” She joked in her head.

 

“Hey!” She said getting the teens attention, “What do you think you’re doing with my bike?” 

 

The teen boy said, “Oh, sorry, I was just looking.” 

 

“I don’t mind it, but you better have not scratched up her paint.” Gust said taking a sip, “She’s not exactly cheap ya know?” 

 

“I can tell, where did you get?”

 

“There was a sale. Got it at a pretty nifty price, still, you can never be too careful. You thinking of getting one yourself?” 

 

“Yeah, although with the job I currently have right now it’s going to take some time.” 

 

Gust went over and leaned on Arcee; not that she minded anyway. “You mean to say you work here in this fast food place? Funny, I didn’t see you in there when I went to order my soda.” She said as she took another sip from her drink. 

 

“I just got off.” The teen boy replied, “I only work the day shift.” 

 

“I see.” 

 

Just as the teen boy began to reply to her, Arcee said to Gust through comms so he wouldn’t hear them, “Gust, you might wanna wrap things up. There two Cons’ nearby.” 

 

Gust gave a quizzical look but looked the teen boy's shoulder as he continued talking. She saw two twin cars with a purple paintjob nearby. “Oh scrap.” Gust mumbled. 

 

“Huh? Did you say something?” The teen boy asked. Gust was snap back in the conversation. Before she could say anything another voice came into the group. 

 

“That’s a pretty cool bike.” 

 

Gust turned and saw that it was a teen girl. One had red hair tied back in a ponytail, and wore a purple shirt over a white collared shirt with a blue skirt, and brown shoes. She of course was talking to the teen boy, probably thought that Arcee as the bike belonged to him. 

 

“ **_Oh great._ ** ” Gust thought in her head, “ **_As if there wasn’t enough problems._ ** ”

 

“Is it yours?” The girl asked the teen boy.

 

The boy stammered as he spoke, “Uh, my motorcycle? No. Wait, I mean yes! It’s my bike! It’s mine! And well uh--” 

 

The boy sighed, seeing as he was going nowhere with the conversation he was having right now. He sighed and decided to start over, “So… How are things with you Sierra? I can take you for a spin sometime?” 

 

“This smooth operator had better wrap things up.” Arcee said to Gust via comlink. 

 

“Arcee, get ready to bail.” Gust whispered to her, “On my signal.” 

 

The girl named Sierra gave a quizzical look and asked, “Wait you know my name?” 

 

“Ye-yeah, we’re in homeroom together.” He replied, “I’m Jack, Jack Darby.” Car lights had suddenly shined right on the three teens; they were coming from the Cons. 

 

“Scrap!” Gust and Arcee said at the same time. The Con’s engines started up and they drove straight at them; Sierra was the first to get out of their. Gust jumped on Arcee and grabbed Jack’s arm. “ **GET ON!** ” She yelled as she dragged him onto the bike catching him by surprise. 

 

“Whoa! Hey! What are you doing!?” The teen boy named Jack exclaimed. 

 

“Arcee get us out of here!!” Gust shouted. 

 

“Got it!!” Arcee shouted, before she started up her engine, causing Jack to scream. Arcee did a wheelie and drove right between the two Cons. They had entered the streets with the two Con’s on their tail. 

 

“Are you driving right now!?” Jack yelled while holding onto to Gust for dear life. 

 

“I’m not! Arcee is!” Gust shouted through the speed. 

 

“Who’s Arcee?!” 

 

The Con’s caught up with them and attempted to squish them; Luckily Arcee thought fast and quickly turned down the speed so that she could back up as the two Con’s collided with one another. 

 

Arcee speed up again and turned the corner losing the two of them for the moment. 

 

“Commander Starscream!” One of them said, “Target has been sighted. Accompanied by a human youth and the one called Gust.” 

 

“ **_Destroy the Autobot and human, and capture Gust alive!_ ** ” Starscream shouted through the coms. 

 

“Yes sir!” The Con’s said. 

 

Arcee, entered the alleyway along with Gust and the one named Jack. “Alright here’s the part where you get off.” Gust said to Jack. 

 

He immediately jumped off, “What is going on?! What is your bike!?” Jack said.

 

Arcee spoke to him, almost putting him into shock, “Listen here, and listen good. We don’t exist, tell anyone about us, and I’ll personally hunt you down.” 

 

With that Jack ran off with tails between his legs. “Arcee, time to go!” Gust said, when she saw the twin Cons coming towards them. 

 

“Hang on Gust!” Arcee shouted, as she started to drive. 

 

They thought the twin Con’s were just going to chase after them, but then Gust saw one of them turn into the alleyway that Jack ran into earlier. “Arcee turned around!” Gust said, “The Con’s are going after that kid!” 

 

“Ah scrap!” Arcee said. 

 

Arcee made a hard turn and drove straight towards the Con. She used the Con as a ramp and she leaped over him with ease. She quickly turned in the alleyway, to catch up with Jack; the Con was right on his tail. 

 

“ **I’M NOT WITH THEM!** ” Jack shouted to the Con. 

 

Arcee speed up and drove over the Con again and drove next to Jack. “Jump on if you wanna live!” Gust yelled to Jack. Without hesitation Jack jumped onto the backseat of the bike. With that Arcee speed up towards the streets again. As they turned the corner, the Con’s armed themselves with guns and began to fire at them. Arcee started to dodge and weave as they fired on their position. 

 

“ **WHY ARE THOSE GUYS SHOOTING AT US!?** ” Jack shouted over the gunfire. 

 

“ **OKAY, LET ME MAKE ONE THING PERFECTLY CLEAR!** ” Gust yelled, “ **THERE IS NO US! AND THEY’RE DEFINITELY NO GUYS!** ” 

 

Arcee had gone through traffic, but the Cons were getting ready to fire again. Just when they were about to fire again, Bumblebee entered the highway and rammed them from behind, causing them to collide with one another. 

 

Gust said to Arcee, “The cavalry's here!” 

 

“Uh, is that a friend of yours?” Jack asked the two of them. 

 

“Family.” Was all Arcee had replied. 

 

Bumblebee drove ahead of the Con’s and prevented them from going around them by driving right in front of them. One of them had finally gotten fed up and rammed right into Bumblebee into the concrete wall nearby; He spun out of control. 

 

“ **BEE!** ” Gust shouted when he saw spin out of control. 

 

“Uh, we got another problem!” Jack said. 

 

Gust looked up ahead and saw that there was construction going on. 

 

“ **OH SCRAP!** ” Gust exclaimed. 

 

“ **HANG ON!** ” Arcee yelled to the both of them. 

 

Instead of going over the edge where the construction had ended, she quickly turned and jumped straight over the ramp. Jack screamed as they rolled down a hill to a river that was dried up. They landed on the ground and came to a halt. 

 

Little did they know a young boy at the age of twelve with brown hair all spiked up, wearing a pair of jeans, a short sleeved orange sweater with a white collared shirt and a black bookbag, had watched the whole thing. 

 

He was pretty much in shock by what he had just seen. 

 

“Whoa…” Was all the young boy said. 

 

“You have no idea.” Jack said. They got off of Arcee just as they did the twin Cons showed up and drove down the hill towards them; they both landed in front of the group while transforming out of their vehicle mode, armed and ready, surprising the two people that were new to this. 

 

Arcee transformed from her vehicle mode. “This ends here Con’s!” Arcee said with a glare. 

 

Gust cracked her neck and knuckles, “Let’s do this thing!” Gust said. Jack thought that the girl in front of him was crazy. How was she supposed to fight against the people that’s the size of giants!? 

 

As him and the other boy whose name was Rafael ran to the side, he almost sweared that her odd colored eyes had suddenly changed to a crimson red color with a blink of an eye. As the two cons started to fire upon Arcee. Gust began to move; She disappeared from Jack and the boys eye of vision, only to reappear again on their attackers with what appeared to be blade attached to her right arm tearing a part of her black clothed glove. 

 

They tried to make a grab for her, but she proved to quick and continued to charge at them head on creating cuts. Arcee had kicked one of them to the ground and charged at the one trying to grab Gust. 

 

“Wha--What are they?” Rafael asked Jack. 

 

“Talking cars that turn into robots.” Jack replied; turning to Gust, “Or maybe the other way around.” 

 

Arcee started to punch one of the Con’s as if it was a punching bag. 

 

“ **THIS… IS.. FOR… CLIFF!!** ” Arcee shouted as she continued to attack him.

 

With Gust and the second Con that had gotten up from the floor, she continued to dodge and leave cuts on the Cons body. He had finally had gotten fed up and hit her to the side sending her flying. Luckily Gust had did a backflip and landed on her feet. “Alright, new plan.” She said retracting her blade. 

 

She blinked again but this time her eyes changed to a crystal blue color. 

 

She removed her glove revealing what appeared to be a metal claw hand, which had caught Jack and Rafeal by surprise. The hand retracted and a gun was suddenly there. She started to fire at the Con making him lose his balance. He started to fire back and Gust was quick on her feet; though she didn’t posses her speed as she did before. 

 

Than she heard a scream which was recognized to be Arcee. 

 

“ **CEE!!** ” Gust yelled, before flying backwards when a shot landed near her feet. She slid on the concrete ground, breaking some skin on her legs. They soon heard tires screech from above; Jack and Rafeal looked up and saw a yellow car jump from the highway. From the paint job Gust recognized it to be Bumblebee. 

 

He transformed from his vehicle mode and slammed one of them to the ground and punched the other clear across the face. 

 

Arcee got up from the ground and went over to Gust. 

 

“Gust! Are you okay?” She asked helping her up with her hand. 

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Gust said looking at her own knees, “Just a scratch Cee.” 

 

Bumblebee stomped on the Con and backed up. 

 

“Hey Bee, look out for the--!” Gust said before getting cut off by a loud crunching noise. Which stopped Bumblebee in his tracks. 

 

“Car.” Gust finished. 

 

Bumblebee looked and the small car that belonged to Rafeal squashed like a pancake thanks to his heel. He turned over to Rafeal and said through a series of beeps, “{ _ Sorry about your car, I didn’t mean to squish it _ }.”

 

To Gust’s surprise, the little boy replied him, “It’s no problem, really.” 

 

“You can understand him?” Gust asked. 

 

Before he could answer, Bumblebee was caught by surprise when he was hit in the chest by one of the Con’s blasters. Bumblebee flew back and landed on his front; as he was about to get up, the Con stepped on his head, preventing him from moving. They both aimed at Bumblebee. Just as Gust was about to do something as was Arcee, they heard the boy named Rafeal shout, “ **LEAVE HIM ALONE!** ”

 

Everyone, even the Con’s turned to him; with the Con’s armed in all. 

 

Rafeal seemed to shrink when the Con’s turned to him, “Please?” He said nervously. 

 

“Bad call.” Jack pointed out. 

 

One of the Cons started to move towards them, to which Jack and Rafeal immediately ran. They ran into a large open sewer pipe and climbed in. The Con kneeled and attempted to grab them both as they both ran. Just as they were within reach, he was suddenly pulled back. It turned out it was Gust, with her eyes now as pure as snow; she was holding him by the foot and dragged him out of the way, throwing him towards the Con that had Bumblebee pinned. 

 

Gust turned to them with her eyes changing back to the color of golden yellow and grey, “You guys alright?” She asked them with concern. 

 

They both nodded, and Rafeal said to her, “Thank you.” 

 

Gust winked at them, “Now get moving, my friends and I will take care of them!” 

 

With that Gust left them there to escape. “Come on! Don’t look back!” Jack said to Rafeal. 

 

“What did we just see?” Rafeal asked Jack. 

 

“No idea, but I’d rather not stick around and find out!” He replied. Thus they continued to run down through the tunnel. The fight continued between, the Con’s, and Bumblebee and Gust. Because there were two of them, they had overmatched Bumblebee and had managed to grab Gust, trapping her arms so that she couldn’t use them.

 

“ **LET ME GO YOU HUNK OF JUNK!** ” Gust shouted as tried to get herself out of their grip. 

 

“ **GUST!** ” Arcee shouted. 

 

The Con’s aimed right at them, preparing to execute them, when two sets of headlights appeared from behind Arcee and Bumblebee. Turns out that it was Bulkhead, coming to back them up. 

 

“Who’s ready to rumble!?” Bulkhead shouted. Arcee charged at the Con; she attacked his arm making him drop Gust, luckily she caught her before she landed on the ground. Seeing as how the Cons were outnumbered now, they made a hasty retreat. 

 

“What took you so long?” Arcee asked placing Gust on the ground. 

 

“Traffic.” Bulkhead had replied. 

 

Arcee and Bumblebee gave him a look as if to ask, “What?” 

 

Gust than said, as she got out a spare glove, “To be fair it is rush hour.” Which earned her a look.

* * *

 

- **_Later at Autobot Base_ ** -

 

Arcee, and Gust had explained what had happened earlier that day when they returned to their base. 

 

“... So then after we got off the highway wouldn’t you know it, there was another witness.” Gust said as she patched up her own wounds on both of her legs. 

 

“The Con’s would’ve been scrap metal if I wasn’t distracted by the humans.” Arcee finished. 

 

“Humans?” Optimus asked. 

 

{ _ Yup, like Gust said, there were two of them. _ } Bumblebee said. 

 

“Guess the second one caught us in action.” Arcee said. 

 

“Well we were kind of busy dealing with the Cons. As per usual.” Gust said, “What do we do with the witnesses?” 

 

Optimus had replied, “If the Decepticons are targeting us, anyone perceived as an ally will be at a grave risk.” 

 

They all gave a quizzical look to their leader. Gust broke the silence “He’s not saying what I think he’s saying… Is he?”  

* * *

 

- **_The Next Day; Jasper Nevada Public School_ ** -

 

Jack couldn’t believe what he had just witnessed yesterday. Giant robots were fighting against each other; not only that, but a girl was some kind of super girl! He still had a hard time believing what he had witnessed. He met up with Rafeal when the school day ended. 

 

“Hey Raf.” He greeted, before saying, “Look, about what happened yesterday, let’s just keep it between us, and forget everything that ever happened, okay?” 

 

Just than they heard a car honk. They turned and saw that it was the same yellow car from yesterday. 

 

“Oh no, not again.” Jack couldn’t help but say. 

 

Bumblebee pulled up on the curb just where they were, and he opened the passenger's side. He sent out a series of beeps. 

 

“It… Wants us to get in?” Jack said questioningly. 

 

Rafeal, Raf for short, shook his head, “No. Just me.” 

 

“How do you know that?” 

 

“It said so. Your’s is over there.” 

 

He turned and saw the blue bike from yesterday as well as the teenage girl, Gust. She waved over to him with a smirk.

 

Jack was of course concerned about this, and before he could say anything to anything to Raf, he had already got into the car and Bumblebee drove off before he could stop it. Jack only took a glance over them, before walking away. 

 

“Huh, well that was rude.” Gust said. 

 

“Hop on.” Arcee said. 

 

Gust hopped onto the seat provided, and they drove off; not really noticing that they were being followed. Arcee managed to catch up with Jack; she drove right in front of him. 

 

“Hey, relax guy.” Gust said, “Arcee and I just want to talk to you.” 

 

“Don’t you mean and your new friends?” Jack asked them

 

Gust got off of Arcee; though despite that, Arcee stood on her own in vehicle mode. “Kid, there’s a lot you don’t understand.” 

 

“No, no, I get it.” Jack said to them, “The first rule of robot fight club, don’t talk about robot fight club. What  **_you_ ** guys don’t understand is that I of your crazy bunch of talking vehicles following me around, trying to get me killed!” 

 

Gust said with Jack stopping in his tracks, “First of all, nice reference. Secondly she’s really serious, there is a  **_whole_ ** lot you don’t understand.” 

 

Arcee transformed from her vehicle mode, “Look, ‘Jack’ is it? Your personal safety is exactly why Optimus Prime has requested your presence.” 

 

“Optimus who?” Jack asked. 

 

“We’ll be sure to explain that later.” Gust said, “But what she means is, that you and that kid, Rafeal I think was his name, may be in danger. You and him are the only ones who have ever seen what my friends are, and what  **_I_ ** am.” 

 

“No offense, but what are you supposed to be exactly?” Jack asked her. 

 

Before Gust could reply, they suddenly heard a fourth voice come over them, “Dude! What are you waiting for?! Go with!” 

 

It had turned out it was a classmate of Jack’s; a girl from Japan by the name of Miko Nakadai.

 

“Scrap.” Arcee and Gust said in unison.

* * *

 

- **_Later at the Base_ ** -

 

They all made their way back to where Arcee, Bumblebee and Gust call home, which was a canyon of some kind. They entered through doors that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere and they drove inside through a tunnel and entered where all of the magic happened. The three newcomers were shocked to see more of the same giants that had stood before them and were in awe by them. Arcee and Bumblebee came to a halt, allowing the three newcomers and Gust ( _ Who hitched a ride with Bumblebee _ ) to exit before they transformed from their vehicle modes. 

 

“I thought there were only two of them.” Ratchet pointed out.  

 

“Haven’t you heard?” Arcee said, “Humans multiply.” 

 

“Hi.” Raf greeted them, “My name is Raf.” 

 

“I’m Miko!” Miko said before going over to Bulkhead, “Who are you?” 

 

“Bulkhead.” He replied. 

 

“Are you a car? I bet you’re a truck. A  **_MONSTER_ ** truck!” Miko said, “Do you like heavy metal? How much do you weigh? Ever use a wrecking ball for a punching bag?” 

 

Gust chuckled and smiled up at Bulkhead, “Looks like you’ve got yourself a fan big guy.” 

 

Raf couldn’t help but ask, “So if you guys are robots, who made you?” 

 

Ratchet seemed to have scoffed at that, “Puh-lease!” 

 

“Trust me, when I say, it’s a bit more complicated than that.” Gust said, “Maybe it’s best if the bossman explains it.”

 

Than they heard loud thumping noises, which caught, Jack, Miko and Raf by surprise.  Optimus Prime had stepped into the room, to which the three newcomers were in even more awe. 

 

Optimus began to explain the situation, “We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron, also known as Autobots.”   
  


“Why are you here?” Jack asked Optimus curiously. 

 

“To protect your planet, from the Decepticons.” Optimus replied. 

 

Jack and Raf were confused by what he meant. Gust had clarified, “They’re the yahoos that attacked us yesterday.” 

 

“Okay, why are  **_they_ ** here exactly?” Jack asked again.

 

Optimus replied, “A fair question Jack. In part, they are here because of our planet is inhabitable, ravaged by centuries of civil war.”

 

“Why were you fighting a war?” Raf asked. 

 

Optimus had replied, “Foremost, over control of our world’s supply of energon, the fuel and lifeblood of all Autobots and Decepticons alike. The combat was fierce and endured for centuries. In the beginning, I fought alongside one whom I once considered a brother. But in a war, ideals can be corrupted. And it was thus… that  **_Megatron_ ** had lost his way.” 

 

Miko let out a yawn, seeing that she was bored from hearing this, “Is there gonna be a quiz?” She asked as she played with her hair. 

 

“So… What does Megatron or any of this, have to do with us?” Jack asked. 

 

Optimus had replied, “Megatron has not been seen nor heard from in some time. But if his return is imminent, as I fear, it could be catastrophic.”

* * *

 

- **_Up on the Nemesis Ship_ ** -

 

Soundwave had entered the bridge to inform Starscream of what he had just uncovered. Starscream seemed to have a pretty good idea of what it was about. “Those transmissions are emitting from deep space. I would hate to waste the energon… Unless you are absolutely certain.” 

 

A human girl sat on Soundwave's shoulder. She had short black hair which was of a layered bob cut hairstyle, and one grey eye on the left while she had an optic red eye. Dark purple veins glowed from her chest which connected to a blue crystal. She had on a short sleeved hoodie with a robotic arm on her left arm and on the right it was flesh with fingerless black biker gloves. Over the hoodie she had on a grey shirt and short brown pants and cropped leggings with a pair grey buckled survival boots.  

 

“Soundwave is never wrong about the information he collects.” She said to the commander, “You are aware of this aren’t you Commander Starscream?”  

 

Starscream sighed and said, “Very well  **_Nightblade_ ** . Then lock onto transmission coordinates and activate the Space Bridge.” One of the Cons did just that. Outside of where the Nemesis ship was the Space Bridge had activated, and but a single ship flew out of the bridge. 

 

He had transformed from his vehicle and shouted through comms; everyone in the army had recognized by the sound of his voice. 

 

“ **DECEPTICONS!** I have returned.” 

 

( **_Opening Theme: Transformers Prime Japanese Opening 1 BigBang Feeling_ ** )

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

- **_Energon Mines_ ** \- 

 

The Nemesis ship had hovered over one of the many mines that the Decepticons had managed to seize. It had recovered that Energon that the crew had managed to get onto the lift that was provided. Starscream, along with the one known as Nightblade had been bringing Megatron up to speed. 

 

“Of all the energon deposits we have located while you were away, Lord Megatron.” Starscream explained, “This one by far is one of the most significant. The drones have been mining without pause during your absence, and have amassed quite a stockpile.” 

 

He had pointed to one of the troops, “You there! Fetch me a sample!” 

 

“Starscream.” Megatron said getting his attention, “Now that I have returned,  **_I_ ** will issue the commands.” 

 

Starscream gulped and said, “Of course, Lord Megatron.” 

 

Nightblade who sat on Megatron’s shoulder ( _ Surprisingly he didn’t mind _ ) she had asked, “Master, would it be wise to ready the Space Bridge so that your army may enter this galaxy? Forgive me, but I assumed that’s what you did through your three year voyage in deep space?” 

 

“My army will come Nightblade.” Megatron replied, “But my time away has yielded a more intriguing means of materializing them--” 

 

Megatron pulled out a purple shard from behind his back, which had caught both Nightblade and Starscream by surprise. 

 

“--A solidified form of the matter. The ancients texts refer to as the  **_Blood of Unicron_ ** .” 

 

“Unicron?” Nightblade said questioningly; seeing as how it was her first time hearing such a name. 

 

“He means the Unicron the Destroyer.” Starscream had clarified for her before saying to Megatron, “But it is said that his blood is the  **_anti spark_ ** . But I do not understand, Nightblade and the one named Gust, I thought they **_were the only ones_ ** in possession of it.” 

 

“That may have been true to some extent.” Megatron said, “But these were plucked from the cosmic shores from the farthest of galaxy, gaze upon…  **_Dark Energon_ ** .” 

 

Nightblade placed her hand over her chest, “Dark Energon.” She repeated. 

 

“Legend tells it holds the power to…  **_Revive the dead_ ** .” Starscream said.

 

“We require only but a cadaver to be certain.” Megatron said turning to Starscream, “Are you willing to make the ultimate sacrifice?” 

 

“A sacrifice of one of your own will not be necessary Master.” Nightblade said to him. 

 

“She is correct about that.” Starscream said with a smirk, “If I may Lord Megatron?” 

 

He signaled two soldiers to come down from the lift; with them they had bought the corpse of an Autobot that was once Cliffjumper; Megatron smirked at this.

 

“Consider it, a welcome home present.” Starscream said.

* * *

 

( **_Opening Theme: Transformers Prime Japanese Opening 1; BigBang Feeling_ ** )

 

- **_Autobot Base; Outside of Jasper, Nevada_ ** -

 

Optimus had just finished explaining things to the three newcomers by the names of Jack, Miko and Raf. “And since you now know of our existence, I fear that last night, the Decepticons know of yours.” 

 

“Got it, if we spot any strange vehicles, we’ll call 911.” Jack said. 

 

Gust couldn’t help but chuckle at that, “Yeah, like the police are gonna handle the Cons which to us are the size of titans, unless if they’re me.” 

 

“Speaking of which…” Raf said, “No offense, but what are you supposed to be exactly? I mean Jack and I saw you take one of those guys on by yourself.”

 

Optimus had answered for her, “Gust is a  **_techno-organic_ ** . She is one of the only few that exist on your world and has fought with us for sometime.” 

 

“Techno-organic?” Miko asked seeming to be very interest. 

 

“What’s a techno-organic?” Raf asked fixing his glasses.

 

Gust had said to Miko and Raf, “Translation to that, I’m basically a human cybertronian hybrid. Which means the energon that Optimus talked before, is literally in my blood. My body is able to carry its substance and with it I’m able to perform, a few tricks that no other human can do.” 

 

Gust rolled back her sleeve revealing her arm which was of cybertronian, and removed her glove which revealed talons. “My arm here, helps with the circulation; keeps my body stable.”

 

“That is so cool!” Miko couldn’t help but say excitedly while running over to her, “What’s it be like being a hybrid? Can you transform like they can? Are you able to fly? What kind of superpowers do you have!?” 

 

“Hey woah, one question at a time there!” Gust said, unrolling her sleeve and put her glove back on, “Besides, I like to show not tell, so if you stick around you might be able to see what I can do.” 

 

Miko couldn’t help but let out a squee at the sound of that. 

 

Jack than said awkwardly, “So… Can we go now?” 

 

Miko double taked at him, “What?! Are you insane?! I am living a dream here in botswana! And I won’t let you or anyone else to shatter it!” 

 

“It is best if you remain here under our watch, until we can determine our enemies intentions.” Optimus had said. 

 

It wasn’t long till Ratchet spoke up, “Optimus with all due respect, the human children are in more danger here than they are anywhere else.” 

 

“Children?” Jack said with disbelief, “Miko and I are just about the same age as Gust here.” 

 

“He has a good point.” Gust said to Ratchet. 

 

“They’re not like Gust, they have no protective shell.” Ratchet said, “If they get under our foot they will go… Squish.” 

 

“Then for the time being Ratchet, we must watch where we step.” Optimus said. 

 

They soon heard the alarms go off within the whole base. “Oh scrap, not now.” Gust said. 

 

“What? What is it?” Jack asked them. 

 

Bumblebee had replied, “{ _ Those are the proximity sensors, it alerts us when someone's near base. Right now someone's up top. _ }”

 

“Proximity sensors.” Raf clarified for Jack and Miko, “Someone's up top.” 

 

Miko and Jack turned to Gust; “What the little guy said.” Gust said. 

 

Ratchet pulled up a figure and saw that it was a helicopter. “It’s Agent Fowler.” Ratchet said

 

“I thought we were the only humans that know about your existence?” Jack asked them. 

 

“Well I did say that you guys were one of the only few that knows about their existence, and the fact that I’m a techno-organic.” Gust said, “Fowler is the window to the Autobots for the outside world, and he went through great lengths to making sure that I don’t exist from people that have actually seen what I can do before I joined up with them. He only comes around for any…  **_damage_ ** we may have done.” 

 

“It maybe best if you do not see him at this time.” Optimus said. 

 

“Yeah, he was mad enough as it is, when I first showed up.” Gust said, “And God knows what he’ll say when he sees you guys.” 

 

The three of them seem to have understood and went to go hide. Gust went up the stairs and leaned on the railing. The agent the one known as William Fowler came down the elevator and entered the room. 

 

“7 wrecks, 34 fender bender, a 3-hour traffic jam, and of a particular note, numerous reports of a speeding motorcycle with a crazy teen behind the wheel racing along with a black-yellow-muscle car.” Fowler said looking a bit angry. 

 

“Hey, I was with them the whole time and no one got hurt didn’t they!?” Gust yelled.

 

“Don’t you start! You’re in as much trouble as the bots.” Fowler said

 

Gust crossed her arms over her chest, “You know it’s scary how you sound like my dad, whenever I caused mischief.” 

 

Optimus had simply replied, “We have the situation under control Agent Fowler.” 

 

Fowler drew his own conclusion, “They’re back aren’t they?” 

 

The leader of the Autobots replied, “If you are referring to the Decepticons, I have doubts that they ever left. Your planet is much too valuable.” 

 

“Then I think it’s time to wake up the Pentagon.” Fowler said. 

 

Gust immediately said pushing herself off the railing, “I really wouldn’t do that if I were you Fowler. No disrespect but your friends at the Pentagon don’t know the Decepticons like we do. We may very well be the only line of defense you have against them.”

 

“Says you.” Fowler said. 

 

Bulkhead had spoken up, “Hey fleshy! Did anyone get splattered on that freeway? Team Prime knows when to use force!” He grabbed a hold of a crane nearby, ripping it away from where it had stood, “And how much to use.” With a single squeeze it had crushed under his hand. 

 

“ **BULKHEAD! I NEEDED THAT!!** ” Ratchet shouted. 

 

“Enough!” Optimus said stopping them, before turning back to Fowler, “Military involvement will result in catastrophe. Perhaps  **_you_ ** can condone widespread human casualties, Agent Fowler. I, however cannot.” 

 

Fowler said to Optimus, “Then do us both a favor and handle this Prime.  **_Under_ ** the radar.” 

 

Fowler went to make his exit; he walked back to the only elevator that was available in the base, “Or I will.”

 

With that the elevator took him back up to the surface. “Pretty big bearings… For a human.” Bulkhead couldn’t help but comment. “Most FBI agents are.” Gust said, “At least that’s what I saw on television.” 

 

“Agent Fowler is concerned for his world.” Optimus said to both Bulkhead and Gust, “As he should be.”

* * *

 

- **_Meanwhile_ ** -

 

Megatron and Starscream along with Nightblade stood before the body of Cliffjumper. Megatron held the Dark Energon shard in his hand. 

 

“Let us see if the power of darkness, can reignite the spark.” Megatron said, before shoving the shard into Cliffjumpers chest. A purple glow emanated from Cliffjumper and the shard seemed to have melt into his chest. As this process went Nightblade felt a painful in her head, and saw unclear images; but was then bought out of thought when she was startled by a terrifying shriek.

 

The now undead Cliffjumper broke out of his restraints and jumped at one of the soldiers who were also known as vehicons. The undead Cliffjumper jumped onto the vehicon pinning him. The vehicon tried to fire at him, but ripped the gun right off of his arm and ended up crushing his head; the other tried to fight against the undead, but ended up attacking him, and beating him to death. 

 

All Nightblade did was stare in complete and utter shock by what was happening right before her; but the longer she witnessed the scene before her, the more she had felt agony in her head. Starscream on the other hand had exclaimed, “This is your plan Master!? Bring Autobots back from the dead to attack us?!” 

 

“That is no longer an Autobot.” Megatron said calmly, “It’s nothing more than a mindless best. It’s only instinct… Is to destroy anything in it’s path.” 

 

Once the undead Cliffjumper was done with the Vehicons, it had charged at Megatron. Starscream quickly ran to the side, while Nightblade jumped from Megatron’s shoulder and onto Starscream's when she snapped out of her trance. Though Megatron still unphased, sliced the undead in two. The parts fell over the edge, though the undead Cliffjumper managed to grab onto the edge.

 

“There Starscream.” Megatron said retracting his blade, “Rise the indestructible seed of my army, the ultimate weapon.” 

 

Megatron walked towards the undead; before it had a chance to climb up, he kicked it over the edge, letting it fall to the ground. 

 

“Once I learn to control it.” He said, “And when I do, the other techno-organic, Gust, will learn to fight for our cause as you have Nightblade.” 

 

Nightblade had said only one thing after shaking off the headache from earlier, “I look forward to that, Master.”

* * *

 

- **_At Autobot Base_ ** -

 

The computer had begun to go haywire, sending out a series of beeps throughout the base. When Ratchet went to check what it was, he only seemed to get a bit pissed at this. 

 

“Blasted Earth tech!” He exclaimed before saying to the team, “Cliffjumper’s signal went back online.”  

 

“ **WHAT!?** ” Arcee and Gust both exclaimed. 

 

“Who’s Cliffjumper?” Miko asked. 

 

Everyone seemed to have ignored Miko’s question when Optimus asked, “How is that possible?” 

 

“It isn’t.” Ratchet replied, “It’s probably another bug--The systems clock full of them.” 

 

Arcee turned to Optimus, “If there’s any chance that Cliff’s alive…” 

 

Optimus nodded in understanding, “Ratchet, prepare sickbay. We may need it.”

 

Miko had gotten Optimus’s attention, “Hey! What do you want us to do?” 

 

Optimus simply replied, “Remain with Ratchet.” Both Miko and Ratchet couldn’t help but groan at that. Gust was just about to go and follow the other Autobots, till Optimus said, “It is best if you remain here with Ratchet as well.”

 

“What!? Why!?” Gust exclaimed. 

 

“We are about to enter a Decepticon mine.” Optimus replied, “It will make you an easy target for them since they intend to capture you alive.” 

 

“But Cliffjumper could still be alive!” Gust said, “I have to be there! I have to help him!” 

 

Optimus said to her, “I understand you’re concern Gust. But it is all the more reason why I cannot allow you to put your life in danger.” 

 

Gust was about to retort, but thought it best to keep her mouth shut, knowing that Optimus won’t change his mind. With that Ratchet activated the ground bridge. “Autobots, roll out!” Optimus said. They transformed and drove on through the ground bridge. The the three kids looked astonished at this. 

 

“Um… What just happened?” Jack asked curiously. 

 

Ratchet had simply replied, “I transported them to the designated coordinates, via ground bridge.” 

 

“What’s a ground bridge?” Ratchet asked. 

 

The Medic replied, “It’s a scaled down version of space bridge technology. Since we don’t currently possess the means or the energon, required for intergalactic travel.” 

 

“You’re stuck here… On Earth.” Jack concluded. 

 

“With the likes of you unfortunately.” Ratchet said, “However I constructed the ground bridge to enable travel from here to anywhere on your planet.” 

 

“Whoa…” Raf said awestruck, “Does it work for humans like Gust?” 

 

“Naturally.” Ratchet simply stated. 

 

“You mean I could just shot on over and visit my parents in Tokyo?” Miko asked curiously. 

 

“Within moments.” Ratchet once again stated before saying, “In fact allow me to send you there right now, all three of you.” 

 

Miko glared at him, “Watch it Ratchet.” 

 

Jack soon had come to realize that a certain someone was missing from the area. “Hey… Where is Gust anyway?” 

 

Ratchet turned to see that Gust wasn’t where she was supposed to be standing; Ratchet’s optics widened in shock. 

 

“Oh no…”

* * *

 

- **_Decepticon Mines_ ** -

 

Gust was currently hiding behind a couple of energon crystals. She was catching her breath after she used one of her abilities which was speed. “I keep forgetting how much that tires me out when it comes to using it in the groundbridge.” She said aloud, as her red eyes changed back to golden yellow and grey, “Might be out of speed for awhile.” 

 

She heard the sounds of gunfire echo throughout the tunnels. She took a peek and saw the Autobots fighting off a bunch of Vehicons. “Looks like they’re having one hell of a party.” Gust said, “Might buy me some time though.” 

 

“ **HEY!** ” 

 

Gust turned around and saw that vehicon had spotted her. 

 

“Oh scrap.” Gust said. 

 

“Don’t move.” The vehicon said pointing his gun at her. Gust lifted her arms in the air, “Suit yourself.” Just than, her eyes had changed to orange and she let out a piercing scream which caused the vehicon’s audio receptors top. Her eyes changed to white she punched him in the leg, which created a dent that ultimately broke it. 

 

Gust moved quick to avoid the vehicons that had come after her. 

 

“ **SCRAP!!** ” She couldn’t help but yell as she ran.

* * *

 

- **_Meanwhile; Up on the Nemesis_ ** -

 

Megatron stood before the crystals of the Blood of Unicron, with Nightblade on his shoulder once again. Nightblade looked to the crystal in awe and amazement. 

 

“Beautiful, isn’t it Nightblade?” Megatron asked her. 

 

“It is indeed intriguing Master.” Nightblade said, “I will admit that. But how can something like this run through my veins as you say?” 

 

“It is how you were created.” Megatron said to her, “As I told you, and Gust were created with a purpose, and I tend to fulfill it. Once we get her on our side of course.” 

 

“You said that on the day we first met, and yet you have not told me what that purpose is.” Nightblade said. 

 

“That answer will come all in due time.” The Decepticon leader replied

 

A computer nearby had suddenly turned on; Starscream was on the screen. He reported, “ **_Lord Megatron. Intruders have been detected in the mines._ ** ” 

 

“Optimus?” Was all that Megatron asked. 

 

“ **_Indeed_ ** .” Starscream replied. 

 

“If Optimus is there, than Gust is bound to be with him.” Nightblade said, “Let me go handle the intruders Master.” 

 

“No.” Megatron said to her, “I need more time to prepare an appropriate reception for my old friend. Ready the ship for departure.” 

 

Nightblade and Starscream were both taken back by this, “Abandon the mines? Are you sure that’s best course of action?” Nightblade asked him. 

 

Starscream had added, “ **_The Autobots! They will surely seize it!_ ** ” 

 

Megatron ordered Starscream, “Than blow the mines.”

* * *

 

- **_At That Moment_ ** -

 

Gust continued to evade the shots from the Vehicons and continued to evade them trying to grab her. Without her speed for the moment it had made her job extremely more difficult. “Scrap! Scrap! Scrap!” Gust couldn’t help but yell, “This is so not good I’m starting to regret this so much!!” 

 

It wasn’t long till she saw stopped in her tracks when she that familiar red paintjob a top of one of the platforms. 

 

“Cliff?” She said, squinting her eyes over to where she saw it. Despite her being at a distance, she saw that single horn on top of his head. “ **CLIFF!!** ” She exclaimed. Her eyes changed to white and she was able to use this to enhance her jumps. She jumped on top of the vehicons head and use it to get to the platform above. 

 

She ran over to Cliffjumper despite hearing the other Autobots shouting at her to stop. Gust soon got close to Cliffjumper, but soon stopped when she saw that his body was literally cut in half and surrounded in what appeared to be a puddle surrounded by a purple substance.

 

She slowly walked towards it, she reached out for it until her finger touched the puddle, “What the hell is-- **AH!!** ” Suddenly she felt a sudden headache and unclear images went through her head; but she couldn’t see what they are since they went by too fast. As quick as the headache came, the pain and the sudden images were gone. 

 

“Wha--What the hell was that?” Gust said. She soon saw that despite Cliffjumper being cut in half, he had actually started to move. 

 

“Cliff?” Gust said placing a hand on his helmet, “Cliff? Are you alive?” 

 

All off sudden Cliffjumper had lunged at her, causing Gust to jump and gain a distance from him, but tripped as she landed on her feet. 

 

“ **WHAT THE FRAG!?** ” Gust shouted, “ **CLIFF, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?** ” 

 

“ **GUST!!** ” 

 

Gust turned and saw Arcee run towards her. “ **ARCEE! WA--!** ” Before Gust could say anything, the floor underneath her and Cliffjumper had suddenly gave out. Gust let out a scream as she fell, but Arcee was quick to act; She dived for both her and Cliffjumper. Luckily she managed to catch the both of them. Arcee pulled her up and placed her just beside her. 

 

“Let’s get you home partner!” Arcee said, pulling Cliffjumper up. 

 

“Arcee! Don’t!” Gust yelled. 

 

Cliffjumper had suddenly let out a snarl attempting to attack Arcee, forcing her to let go of her former partner. He fell to the ground letting out a awful shriek. 

 

“ **DAMN IT ALL!!** ” Gust shouted, her eyes turning white and had slammed into the ground, making a dent, “ **DAMN IT NOT AGAIN!!** ” 

 

Just than they heard someone laughing. They all looked and saw that it was the second-in-command of the Decepticons, Starscream. “Prime!” He shouted, getting his attention, “I’d stick around, but I’m squeamish.” 

 

In his servo they saw that he had a grenade. He armed it and let it fall. He jumped and transformed into a jet, flying high into the sky disappearing in the sky. 

 

“ **THE WHOLE JOINT’S GOING TO BLOW!** Bulkhead exclaimed. 

 

“ **AUTOBOTS ROLL OUT!!** ” Optimus shouted. 

 

The Autobots quickly transformed and Gust jumped onto Arcee. They quickly drove as the whole mine began to blow up sky high. 

 

“Ratchet! Bridge us back!” Optimus said to the medic over the comms as the explosion started to catch up with them, “Use the arrival coordinates now!” 

 

They quickly drove through the cave as it began to go up in flames. The ground bridge opened in the same place when the Autobots had first arrived in the mines. They drove through as the explosion caught up with them. Ratchet closed the ground bridge shut when he saw that they were safely through. 

 

Miko, Jack and Raf couldn’t help but be in awe by what had happened. 

 

“Cutting it a bit close don’t you think?” Ratchet said, “Where’s Cliffjumper?”

 

Miko walked up and asked, “Was there an explosion? Was there a fight? Can I go next time?” 

 

Jack immediately went to stop Miko, when he saw the look on their faces, “Hey, uh Miko! Let’s go see what the bots hide in their sock drawers!” 

 

“Seriously?” Miko said unimpressed by this.

 

Arcee placed Gust on the ground; she had her back turned to Optimus. “Gust.” Optimus started to say, “I ordered you to stay here in the base where it was safe.” 

 

Gust sighed, “With all due respect Optimus… Cliffjumper was my friend, and I couldn’t just sit by while he was in danger.” 

 

“You put yourself and others at risk.” 

 

“Thanks for that info, but… I’d rather not feel more depressed than I am right now.” 

 

Jack went over to Gust, “Are you okay?” 

 

Gust didn’t even flinch when she felt his hand placed on her shoulder. She just shook Jack’s hand off and said, “I think I need be alone for awhile. If anyone needs me, I’ll be in my room. Oh, and Optimus… Sorry I disobeyed but, you know why I had too. Besides… You would’ve done the same thing.” 

 

With that, Gust turned took leave and headed down the hall. Jack, Miko and Raff had a solemn look on their faces seeing as how one minute she looked so cheerful and in the next, she just looked sadder than anyone else they’ve seen. Bulkhead reassured them, “This… Isn’t exactly easy for Gust. Just give her time, I’m sure she’ll come around.”

 

“Right…” Raf said. 

 

Optimus then turned his attention to Arcee, “What did you and Gust see?” 

 

Arcee replied, hesitantly, “Not Cliff… At least, not anymore. He was, mutated, butchered, like something from the Con’s experiments during the war.” 

 

Suddenly, Arcee had fallen on her knees, using a crate nearby to support her weight; she looked as though she was going to pass out.

 

{ _ Arcee! _ } Bumblebee said through a series of beeps, { _ Are you okay? _ }

 

“I’m fine.” Arcee replied, “I’m just, dizzy.” 

 

The Jack, Miko and Raf watched in shock as Ratchet looked over Arcee. These weren’t just robots they were looking at. This were robots that could actually feel emotions, and could die. And Gust was half human and half cybertronian like she had explained. The three of them couldn’t help but wonder… Did Gust herself always have this life?

 

Ratchet’s scanner began to beep, and it wasn’t long before they saw, a purple liquid substance of some kind on her servo. 

 

“What is this?” Ratchet asked. 

 

Arcee replied, “Don’t know, Cliff was covered in it…  **_Leaking it._ ** ” 

 

Ratchet scooped some of the liquid off of Arcee’s hand. “Go take a decontamination bath.” Ratchet said, “Now.” 

 

Bumblebee help Arcee over to the bath tube. With all the tragedy and drama going on, the Autobots seemed to have forgotten all about the three humans within their base. Jack got Optimus’s attention, showing Optimus his cell phone, “Optimus, I hate to bug, but, no bars.” 

 

“A security precaution.” Optimus said, “The silo walls isolate all radio waves.” 

 

“Well, if I don’t call my mom like, right now, I’m pretty sure the cops will be out looking for me.” 

 

“Have you broken the law?” 

 

“No, more like curfew. It’s after 10 p.m.” 

 

“I better get home too.” Raf said, “Or I’ll be grounded for a year.” 

 

“Earth customs.” Optimus said, “I hadn’t considered.” 

 

“You guys have to be at your home around ten?” Bulkhead said, “Maybe we should apply that for Gust instead of just waiting for her to get tired.” 

 

“Hold on, hold on!” Miko said, “Gust stays with you guys all day, but she doesn’t get to go home like we do?” 

 

Optimus replied, “Gust I’m afraid doesn’t have a home anymore like any of you do. And because she is a target for  **_certain adversary’s_ ** , she is allowed to stay here where it’s safe. Though in any case, the issue of your safety remains.” Optimus then turned to Bulkhead, “Bulkhead, accompany Miko home.” 

 

Miko had gotten excited by this, “Awesome! My host parents are gonna freak!” 

 

“And maintain covert surveillance in vehicle mode.” Optimus soon added. 

 

“Curbside duty.” Bulkhead said, “Got it.” 

 

Miko let out a disappointed groan at that. “Bumblebee.” Optimus said, “You’ll watch over Raf.” Bumblebee looked to Raf and Raf couldn’t help but smile. 

 

“Ratchet…” Optimus said before getting cut off by him. 

 

“Busy.” He said. 

 

Optimus then turned to Arcee who had just gotten out of the tube, “Arcee, you’ll accompany Jack.” Though Jack and Arcee seemed at all too thrilled by this. “Oh, I still feel dizzy.” Arcee said, dramatically.

 

“You’re fine, says your physician.” Ratchet said. 

 

Arcee couldn’t help but groan at this.

* * *

 

- **_Later_ ** -

 

Arcee drove up to Jack’s house with Jack and Gust, since she had to have some kind of punishment for disobeying Optimus’s orders. The three of them drove up into Jack’s garage; luckily no one was home. Gust and Jack dismounted from Arcee. 

 

“Gust, Arcee?” Jack said to them, “I just wanted to say… I’m really sorry for your loss.” 

 

Gust replied as she played with the dog tags that hung around her neck, “Jack… Please don’t do that.” 

 

“What? Do what?” 

 

“Feel sympathy… Not that I don’t appreciate it, and I know you mean well, but whenever… when something like this happens, people had always said to me I know how you feel, or I’m sorry for your loss. I grew tired of hearing it a long time ago. That’s something I’m afraid I can’t tolerate.” 

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean too--”  

 

Arcee said to him cutting him off, “Don’t talk like you know us! What could you possibly know about loss?” 

 

Jack seemed to get irritated by what Arcee said, “What, you think you’re the only one with problems?” 

 

Arcee transformed into robot mode, “I’m not sure girl troubles counts.”

 

Jack couldn’t help but scoff, “Well I’m pretty sure my girl troubles, started the night that I met you two!” 

 

“Come on you guys, don’t--” Gust was cut off when they saw a car pull up. 

 

“ **CONS** !” Arcee exclaimed arming herself. 

 

“Cee no!” Gust loud whispered immediately stopping her.

 

“It’s just my mom!” Jack said before stepping out of the garage. Jack’s mom, named June who was a nurse stepped out of the car, “Jack?”

 

“Mom!” Jack said thinking she saw Arcee and Gust, “Don’t freak out, I can explain!” 

 

June looked and saw the motorcycle in the garage and Gust was nowhere to be seen, “Can you?” She walked over to Arcee who was the bike, “Jackson Darby, we talked about this.” 

 

“Ye-yeah I know.” Jack said stammering. 

 

“No, you don’t know.” June said, “I worry about you enough when your not here, now I have to worry about you driving a motorcycle.” 

 

“I’m 16, I can’t be riding 10-speed forever.” 

 

Jack had soon noticed Gust under the table that was provided with the garage. Gust put her finger to her mouth basically telling him that she wasn’t there.

 

“How did you even afford this?” June asked him. 

 

“It’s used.” Jack replied, “It’s absurd really. Needs a ton of repairs.” 

 

As Gust watched the two of them chat with one another, she couldn’t help but feel nostalgic. It sounded like the lecture her father would give to her when she had just pulled a prank. He would just feel concerned for her, as would her new family. She couldn’t help but look back on it; it was just… Something she missed from when she had a normal life. 

 

Soon enough she had started to feel cramp and couldn’t help but move, but she ended up hitting her foot and falling out from under the table. 

 

“ **OW!** ” She couldn’t help but exclaim. Gust soon picked up her head and found herself staring right at June. She had gotten busted. 

 

“Who is this?” June asked Jack. 

 

Jack was about to answer, but Gust interrupted by saying, “I’m a friend of your son’s! Nice to meet you, my names Gust.” She held out her hand to June, for her to shake it. June looked at her curiously, but shook her hand, “Pleasure’s all mine, I’m June Darby. You’re a friend of my son?” 

 

Gust pulled back her hand, “Um, yeah, we go to the same class together at school. Right Jack?” 

 

June turned to Jack, and he nodded his head, “Yeah, that’s right. She’s in my chemistry class.” 

 

Jack smiled sheepishly as June gave her a certain look, before grinning. “I didn’t think you would be bringing girl’s home just yet.”

 

Both Jack and Gust immediately turned red, “N--no! It’s nothing like that at all!” 

 

“What he said!” Gust said while stammering. 

 

June said to Jack sternly, “Well, I’m glad that you finally have a reason to wear your helmet-- **_EVERY SINGLE TIME YOU RIDE IT._ ** You will take me for a spin once in awhile will you?” 

 

“Y--Yeah, sure, it’s a deal.” Jack said. 

 

“Well, it’s been real nice meeting you Ms. Darby.” Gust said making her way out of the garage, “But I gotta go!” 

 

“Wait, wait a minute.” June said stopping Gust in her tracks, “You don’t have to leave right away, Gust right? Why don’t you stay for dinner, though I’m afraid it’s just leftover night.” 

 

“Oh!” Gust said, walking back into the garage, “Gosh, that’s real nice of you Ms Darby, but um--I don’t--” Gust soon felt something smack on her behind. She turned slightly seeing that Arcee was the one that did that, though June didn’t notice that which was good for her. Gust just sighed, “You know what? Dinner would be great.” Gust said with a friendly smile. 

 

“Perfect.” June said smiling back. Thus she lead them both in the house and towards the dining room.

* * *

 

- **_The Next Morning_ ** \- 

 

Gust had decided to crash for that at Jack’s house; though June and him didn’t mind it at all, and Gust had just fallen asleep on the couch. She had woken up early; her hair was undone, and she had her hoodie off revealing her whole cybertronian arm though luckily she had a thin blanket over herself. She groaned as she sat up and rubbed her eyes and let out a yawn. 

 

At first she didn’t really recognize where she was, but it soon came back to her. She laid back in the couch again. 

 

The dog tags that she wore was just on the coffee table beside her, since it would usually tangle whenever she slept. Gust took the dog tag couldn’t help but look at them, once again feeling nostalgic about it. On the dog tags it said names; One said Spike, the other had said Piper. 

 

“Piper…” Gust said, thinking aloud, “... I’ll get you back someday, I promise.”  

 

Just than she heard an engine revving outside. It could only come from one thing, “Oh scrap.” Gust said, getting up off the couch, and grabbed her hoodie and hair tie. She entered the garage door and started to tie her hair back, “Morning Cee.” Gust said as she started to tie her hair back. 

 

“Gust.” Arcee greeted. 

 

Jack suddenly came into the garage, wearing his nightwear. 

 

“Shh!” Jack said, “Are you crazy!? You’re gonna wake up my mom!” 

 

“Grab your helmet.” Arcee said, “It’s time to go.” 

 

“But it’s a Saturday!” Jack couldn’t help but complain.

 

“Don’t start complaining about that, you can watch cartoons with Bee when we get to the base.” Gust said putting on her hoodie. 

 

“Seriously, I’m like the same age as you.” Jack said to Gust feeling a bit irritated. 

 

All Gust did was smile and said, “So what does that have to do with anything? I’m sixteen and I still enjoy watching them.  Now hurry up and get dressed and do something about that bed head of yours.” 

 

Jack sighed and rolled his eyes, “Well someone’s doing better.” Jack mumbled before leaving to go into his room. 

 

“And leave a note for your mom, she worries!” Arcee yelled soon after.

* * *

 

- **_Meanwhile in the Nemesis_ ** -

 

Miles up in the sky, the Nemesis ship flew with ease; Megatron stood before the dark energon that he collected in three year voyage. Nightblade sat just against the container, while Starscream stood a few feet away from him. 

 

“I don’t think you need to worry about further Autobot interference Master.” Starscream said, “Not with Optimus gone.” 

 

“And what evidence do you posses of this fact?” Megatron asked. 

 

“I destroyed the mines.” Starscream replied, “As you’ve instructed.” 

 

“You’re really that naive, aren’t you commander?” Nightblade said to him. 

 

“What makes you say that?” Starscream asked. 

 

Megatron replied, “Optimus is not so easily destroyed. We have millennia worth of battles behind us to prove it.” 

 

“Maybe you should take a break my lord.” Starscream said, “I worry that too much contact with the Dark Energon. It might allow its properties to adversely affect you.”

 

“Oh, perhaps Starscream.” Megatron said, “I have not permitted myself  **_contact_ ** enough!” 

 

Megatron had suddenly grabbed the dark energon from the container, breaking off a piece. 

 

“ **MASTER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?** ” Nightblade exclaimed, when Megatron held it on the palm of his servo. 

 

“ **WAIT! LORD MEGATRON! NO!** ” Starscream exclaimed, “ **NOT YOUR SPARK CHAMBER! YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT IT WILL DO!!** ” 

 

Suddenly Megatron shoved the shard into his chest. There was a sudden purple glow and he had emanated his body until his eyes turned purple. He screamed with agonizing pain causing Nightblade and Starscream to jump at this. 

- **_Autobot Base_ ** -

 

Ratchet was checking the readings from the liquid that he had gotten from Arcee earlier. 

 

“This base elements of this goo are nothing like I’ve encountered before.” Ratchet said to himself, “It must be extremely concentrated to affect Arcee so rapidly.” 

 

Ratchet picked up some tools nearby. 

 

“Unfortunately, complete results are slow-coming, without the the use of proper diagnostic the use of proper diagnostic tools. Thank you very much Bulkhead.” 

 

Ratchet used a pair of pliers to pick up a petri dish with the purple liquid taking them over to the microscope, though little did he know that a small drop of it had fallen on one of his tools. 

 

It sunk into the tool and it had suddenly came alive. 

 

( **_Ending Theme: Black Butler Ending 1 I’m Alive Performed By Becca_ ** )

 


	3. Chapter 3

- **_Desert of Nevada_ ** -

 

Arcee and Jack both waited for Gust at the stop sign just outside of the Jasper; They waited for about an hour till they saw Gust in the distance driving her own bike. “Sorry I’m late you guys.” Gust said, “Had to make a few adjustments on Jolt.” 

 

“We were just waiting on you.” Arcee said. 

 

“I thought you usually rode with Arcee?” Jack asked her. 

 

“Not all the time.” Gust said to Jack, “As you can see I got my own ride, and let me tell you, he’s been excited to wanna get on the road this morning; so excited in fact I couldn’t get him to sit still.” 

 

“That certainly sounds like Jolt.” Arcee said

 

“He?” Jack asked with a raised eyebrow, “And did you just call her bike Jolt?” 

 

“Don’t worry, I’m sure he’ll want to meet you later, when he’s not a bike.” The teen told him before putting on her helmet, “For now, let’s get this started!” 

 

With that Gust suddenly speed up driving ahead of Arcee and Jack leaving them both in the dust as she shouted, “ **WOOHOO!!** ” 

 

“Hang on tight Jack!” Arcee said to Jack, before speeding up catching him by surprise. They both caught up with Gust. She saw him laughing. 

 

“Well would you look at that, somebody’s having a good time!” Gust said through the breeze, “How does it feel, just riding along and not being chased by Cons?” 

 

“This feels amazing!!” Jack shouted. 

 

“See?!” Gust said to Arcee, “I told you he’d love it!” 

 

“When you’re right, you’re right.” Arcee said, enjoying herself as well. 

 

“I bet Jolt and I can beat you and Arcee to the next mile marker Jack!” Gust said. 

 

“Oh, bring it!” Jack said.

 

They drove down the road both neck and and neck with one another, all while enjoying the breeze they felt through the rode down the road.  - **_Elsewhere_ ** -

 

Miko and Bulkhead were up on top of the hill; Bulkhead was in vehicle mode while Miko sat in the passenger's seat of the car.

 

“Ready… Set…” Miko said. 

 

Bulkhead stopped her in mid-sentence, “Um… Miko, I’m supposed to be protecting you.” 

 

Miko replied, “Bulkhead, I’m strapped tight inside 10 tons of metal muscle. I’m well protected.” 

 

Bulkhead started up his engine and went close to the edge, and they went down the hill; Miko felt the road get bumpy, but that was something she was expecting. 

 

“ **WOOOHOOO!!** ” Miko yelled throwing her hands in the air.

* * *

 

- **_Meanwhile_ ** -

 

Bumblebee sat in a desert and rock area with Raf sitting in the passenger's seat. On a small screen of Bumblebee's vehicle mode, they were playing a racing game. Bumblebee and Raf were both neck and neck of each other; with Raf pressing every button he could on the controler. Just as Raf was about to catch up, Bumblebee who was playing as the red car, had hit him causing Raf’s car to spin out of control. 

 

“Aww!” Raf said sitting back in his chair. 

 

“{ _ Hooray! I won! _ }” Bumblebee buzzed happily as the steering wheel spun. 

 

Raf laughed, “No fair Bumblebee.” He said, “You’ve been driving way longer than I have.”

* * *

 

- **_Autobot Base_ ** -

 

Ratchet walked over to the computer and couldn’t help but let his mind at ease since no one was at the base at the moment. “Thank goodness for peace and quiet.” Ratchet said to himself before looking in the microscope, “Houseguests can be such a bother.” 

 

Ratchet’s attention was diverted when he heard something fall over in the distance. Though as he was about to turn his attention back what was under the microscope, he suddenly heard what appeared to be a metallic tapping sound. 

 

“Optimus?” Ratchet said, “Is that you?” 

 

He turned around and gasped when he couldn’t believe what he saw, “ **BY THE ALLSPARK!!** ” He exclaimed. 

 

What he saw was one of his tools come to life, though it looked more ravaged and spider like. It let out a hiss and jumped in the air, letting out a hiss. It flew towards him, attempting to jump on him. 

 

“ **AH!** ” Ratchet screamed as he moved out of the way. It landed near the computers but jumped again. Ratchet used one of the metal pipe to block the now living tool, and pushed towards the ceiling. It landed on the ramp and jumped towards Ratchet once more; this time he hit it away with the pipe in his servo. 

 

Ratchet charged at it, armed with a metal pipe, trying to smash it; the living tool sliced the microscope in two. 

 

“ **I NEEDED THAT!** ” The Medic shouted. 

 

The living tool disarmed Ratchet and backed him up in a corner. Just when it was going to attack Ratchet, it was suddenly shot out of the air; courtesy of the leader of the Autobots himself, Optimus Prime; Ratchet couldn’t help but sigh with relief. 

 

It had tried to get up, only to be crushed under Optimus’s giant foot. 

 

“And  **_STAY_ ** broken!” Ratchet said to the now dead living tool; he had then asked Optimus, “Now, what do you suppose, could’ve caused that?” 

 

Optimus had replied, “I have a grave suspicion Ratchet…  **_Dark Energon._ ** ”

* * *

 

( **_Opening Theme: Transformers Prime Japanese Opening 1; BigBang Feeling_ ** )

 

- **_Nemesis Ship_ ** -

 

Megatron had just recovered after having shoved the Dark Energon shard within his chest. He heaved out a deep sigh as he felt it’s energy; Both Starscream and Nightblade had stood there in silence, trying to process what had just happened.  

 

“Master?” Nightblade finally spoke, “Are you alright?” 

 

“It’s as if, the blood of Unicron the Destroyer flows through my veins.” Megatron said, “As if I hear his very thoughts.” 

 

Megatron had soon broken off another piece off, “I now know what I must do.” 

 

“And what can I do to assist you, Master?” Starscream had asked him. 

 

“Quit groveling.” Megatron replied, “And await my command.” 

 

Megatron took his leave off of the Nemesis ship and flew away. Starscream now on the bridge with Nightblade standing on his shoulder watched as he flew. 

 

“This strikes me as curious to what Master has planned.” Nightblade said. 

 

“Indeed.” Starscream had agreed. 

 

Soundwave had soon approached from behind, making Starscream jump. 

 

“Soundwave.” Nightblade said, “You’re here.” 

 

Starscream had turned to the mute Decepticon, “Nightblade, Soundwave.” Starscream said to the two of them getting their attention, “I’m afraid when our Master had reached for the stars, he came down with a touch of, space madness.” 

 

Nightblade glared at him, “What do you mean exactly commander?” 

 

He replied, “Think about it, Lord Megatron has not been a sound of judgment since his return. Surely you have noticed.” 

 

“You would do well to remember that Lord Megatron is not one to lose his sanity so easily.” Nightblade said, “If anything he knows what he’s doing.” 

 

“Even so… It never hurts to be certain.” Starscream said, before turning to Soundwave, “Soundwave, increase global surveillance.” 

 

Soundwave spoked via recording, “ _ Quit groveling, and await my command _ .” 

 

“I’m not deaf!” Starscream said to him, “But if Optimus Prime lives, I believe it is in Lord Megatron’s best interest that we ensure his enemies destruction.” 

 

Nightblade raised her eyebrow at this, “And that is the best course of action? Your plan will fail, and Master would very…  **_Displeased_ ** with you.” 

 

Starscream simply replied to Nightblade with a smirk, “What Megatron won’t know, won’t hurt him.”

* * *

 

- **_At That Moment_ ** -

 

After everything had calmed down, Ratchet had placed what remained of the tool into a containment unit for further study about what had happened exactly. 

 

“If the residue Arcee and Gust found on Cliffjumper brought your broken equipment to life, it would stand to reason that the very same substance brought Cliffjumper back from the dead.” Optimus said to Ratchet. 

 

“That would explain why his life signal came back online.” Ratchet said, “But Dark Energon? It’s so scarce as it to be virtually nonexistent. What would it be doing on Earth?” 

 

“It was transported here… By Megatron.” Optimus replied. 

 

“For what purpose?” 

 

“To conquer this planet, by raising an  **_army of the undead_ ** .” 

 

Ratchet couldn’t help but chuckle at that, “Well, Megatron will need to break a few toaster ovens. I mean, where on this world would he find that many Cybertronian dead?”

 

Soon enough they heard engines revving in the distance and come into the base. Arcee, Jack, Gust, Bumblebee, Raf, Miko and Bulkhead returned to base; all of them had the biggest smile on their faces. 

 

“That was awesome!” Jack exclaimed. 

 

“I wanna go again!” Raf said. 

 

“Sweet!” Miko said. 

 

As Bulkhead transformed into his robot mode, he heard a thud sound in his chest, he opened his compartment and it was revealed to be a guitar case. 

 

“Oops, my bad.” Miko said taking the guitar as Bulkhead handed it to her, “Must’ve left this in the back seat.” 

 

Gust got off her bike, “You play guitar?” She asked Miko. 

 

“Yup.” Miko replied, “I have my whole life, you play an instrument?” 

 

“I play bass and sing too.” Gust said. 

 

“Nice!” Miko said. Both her and Gust brofisted each other. 

 

“Autobots.” Optimus said, getting their attention, “Prepare to…” 

 

He stopped himself when he looked to Jack, Miko and Raf. “Roll out?” Arcee asked. 

 

“Remain here.” Optimus said to the three Autobots, “Ratchet, you’ll come with me. Arcee, we’ll be out of communications range for some time, so I’m putting you in charge.” 

 

Miko turned to Bulkhead, “Dude your the biggest one here. You should be the boss.” 

 

“He never picks me.” Bulkhead replied. 

 

“What about you?” Miko asked turning to Gust, “You can basically beat these guys in your sleep.” 

 

Gust replied, inhaling through her teeth, “I was in charge once… You don’t wanna know what happened.” 

 

Arcee stepped forward, “Optimus, with all due respect, playing bodyguard is one thing. Babysitting’s another. Besides Ratchet hasn’t been in the field since the war.” 

 

“My pistons may be rusty, but my hearing is as sharp as ever.” Ratchet said. 

 

“For the moment it’s only reconnaissance.” Optimus said to Arcee.

 

“If that’s true, how come I hear an edge in your voice?” Gust asked. 

 

Optimus replied to them, “Much has changed in the last 24 hours. We all need to adapt.” 

 

He turned to the Medic, “Ratchet, bridge us out.” 

 

The bridge had opened and Optimus and Ratchet stepped through; the bridge had deactivated. “Okay chief.” Jack said to Arcee, “What’s on the activities list?” Arcee sighed, “I’m going on patrol.” 

 

“But Optimus told us to stay here.” Bulkhead said trying to stop her from leaving. 

 

“When you’re a leader, you’re calling the shots.” Arcee said to him, “Bee, with me.” 

 

“{ _ Alright Arcee, whatever you say. _ }” Bumblebee had buzzed. 

 

“Bulkhead, you’re in charge.” Arcee said to him. They transformed into vehicle mode and drove away. 

 

Gust then realized something after watching Arcee drive off, “Oh wait a minute I almost forgot!” 

 

She than walked over to her bike. “Jolt, you can come out of vehicle mode now.” 

 

“Huh? Who’s Jolt?” Raf asked her. 

 

“You’ll see in a second.” Gust said, tapping on the bike, though it didn’t move.

 

“Jolt, I know you’re pretending to sleep.” She said, “No need to be shy, come on out.” 

 

All of a sudden the bike had transformed into what appeared to be a metal wolf with the red and black paint job. His eyes were glowing blue and he was about the average size of the wolf. The three kids stared at him in awe as Jolt did the same thing. 

 

“Whoa…” Jack said. 

 

“A metal wolf.” Miko said. 

 

“Guys, this here is Jolt.” Gust said petting him on the head, “He’s my partner.” 

 

“Your partner is the size of an average animal though.” Raf said. 

 

“You mean to say there normal size robots where you guys come from?” Miko asked. 

 

“On Cybertron they’re called mini-cons.” Bulkhead explained, “Their used to be plenty of them on Cybertron, but when the war broke out, a lot of them were destroyed or experimented on by the Cons.” 

 

“What do mini-cons do?” Jack asked. 

 

Bulkhead replied, “They would assist in a way like Gust does now.” 

 

“So where did you find him?” Raf asked looking at Jolt closely as Jolt tilted his head curiously as a dog would.

 

Gust replied, “Before I met the Autobots, I found him in a forest damaged up a bit when he crashed landed. Managed to fix him up and he took an instant liking to me. We’ve been partners ever since.”

 

Jolt stood on his hind legs and gave Gust a bear hug, causing her to laugh. “Okay, okay buddy.” Gust said patting him on the head and pushing him off, “I get the idea.” 

 

“I wanna try and pet him!” Miko said, going over to Jolt. But when she tried to put her hand on his head, Jolt had suddenly jumped away and hid behind Gust. This had confused the three of them. 

 

“Sorry, he’s just shy.” Gust said to them, “I honestly would’ve introduced you guys yesterday but he was hiding in my room. Don’t worry he’ll grow to love you.”  

 

Jolt had suddenly let out a few beeps and buzzes like how Bumblebee would. Gust turned to him and said, “Hey, language!” 

 

“He talks like Bumblebee?” Raf asked seeming to have understood Jolt. 

 

“Yeah, from what Ratchet told me, mini-cons don’t posses a voicebox like say Bulkhead does, and talk like how Bee does.” Gust said before mumbling, “No offense to him.”  

 

Bulkhead soon said, “So… Now that’s out of the way, what’s on the activities list?” 

 

In the next second Miko suddenly had speakers ready and her guitar already plugged in, causing a bit of feedback when she had turned it on. Everyone had covered their ears, except for Gust who seemed to be unphased.

 

“How about band practice?” Miko suggested. 

 

“But we’re not a band.” Raf pointed out, removing his hand from his ears.

 

“Why anti-social?” Miko asked, going over to Raf, “Come on, Raf. You play anything?” 

 

Raf looked around and held up his laptop, “Keyboard?” He said. 

 

Miko appeared to be okay with this, “Laptops and samples, good. How about you Jack?” 

 

Jack rubbed the back of his head and replied, “I sometimes mess around with the harmonica.” 

 

Though Miko didn’t look too thrilled by that, “Do I look like I play country? Just cover yourself in fake blood and jump around screaming!” 

 

She turned to Bulkhead, “Bulkhead, percussion. We’ll go for big industrial sound. D.I.Y--We’re a band!” 

 

Miko had then turned to Gust, “You mind showing us what you can do?” 

 

Gust turned to her and smiled, “I’m all for it! Jolt go get my--” 

 

Before Gust could even finish, he was holding her bass guitar in his mouth. 

 

“Nevermind you got it for me.” She said, taking it from him patting him on the head, “Thanks buddy.” 

 

Jolt beeped at her, earning her a look, “Let’s not get crazy.” Gust said jokingly. She placed the strap over her and set a tune on the guitar. Gust turned to Miko and asked her, “You ever hear of the band Simple and Plan?”

 

“Are you kidding?” Miko said in disbelief, “That’s my favorite, next to Slash Monkey!” 

 

Gust smiled at this, “Alright then, help me give a beat.” 

 

Miko nodded and tuned up her guitar so that it was just the right notes. They had both started to to play and the sound of the cords echoed all throughout the base. After playing a couple of beats, Gust began to sing while still playing on her guitar, allowing Jack and Raf’s jaws to drop. 

 

**_We’re not gonna be just a part of the game_ **

**_We’re not gonna be just the victims_ **

**_They’re taking our dreams, and they tear them apart_ **

**_Till everyone’s the same_ **

 

**_I’ve got no place to go_ **

**_I’ve got nowhere to run_ **

**_They love to watch me fall_ **

**_They think they know it all_ **

 

**_I’m a nightmare, a disaster_ **

**_That’s what they always said_ **

**_I’m a lost cause, not a hero_ **

**_But I’ll make it on my own_ **

 

**_I’ve gotta prove them wrong_ **

**_Me against the world_ **

 

**_We won’t let them change, how we feel in our hearts_ **

**_We’re not gonna let them control us_ **

**_We won’t let them shove all the their thoughts in our heads_ **

**_And we’ll never be like them_ **

 

**_I’ve got no place to go_ **

**_I’ve got nowhere to run_ **

**_They love to watch me fall_ **

**_They think they know it all_ **

 

**_I’m a nightmare, a disaster_ **

**_That’s what they always said_ **

**_I’m a lost cause, not a hero_ **

**_But I’ll make it on my own_ **

 

**_I’ve gotta prove them wrong_ **

**_They’ll never bring us down_ **

**_We’ll never fall in line_ **

**_I’ll make it on my own_ **

 

**_Me against the world_ **

 

Both of the teens stopped playing and Miko was left amazed. Jolt howled as his way of cheering, Jack, Raf, and Miko clapped, and Bulkhead was left in shock. Gust couldn’t help but bow.

 

“Gust, you never told us you could sing.” Bulkhead said to her. 

 

“What?” She said, “I never mentioned that? Oops.” 

 

“Gust! That was amazing!” Raf said. 

 

“Wow, you’re really good at singing.” Jack complimented. 

 

“Thanks.” Gust said as she winked. 

 

“Seriously you’re a pro!” Miko said to her, “I know you said you played, but that was… Dude I can’t even speak! Were you in a band?” 

 

“No, but I was in a talent show at my school.” Gust replied, “Was the reigning champion three times in a row. It was always, just me and  **_Piper_ ** .” 

 

Gust immediately placed her hand over her mouth when she mentioned the name Piper, leaving Jack, Miko and Raf perplexed. Bulkhead looked at Gust a bit concerned for her when he saw a sad look on her face and Jolt couldn’t help but let out a sad whimper at the mentioning of the name. 

 

Though the three of them didn’t seem to get why they had such expressions. 

 

“Who’s Piper?” Jack asked breaking the silence between them. 

 

Before Gust could answer, a green light and alarm had filled up the base; no doubt it was the proximity sensors which could only mean one thing.

 

“Uh, oh.” Gust said.

 

“Proximity sensors!” Bulkhead said, turning to the three newcomers, “Quick! Hide!” 

 

The three of them didn’t hesitate, and they ran right behind Bulkhead’s foot. Gust placed her bass down and with her eyes changing to white, she jumped over the stairs and onto the ramp. Jolt ran up the stairs to where Gust was and Fowler emerged from the elevator. 

 

“Prime!” Was the first thing he said. 

 

Gust went over to greet, “Hey there Agent Fowler.” She said, “Sorry to disappoint you, but he’s not in the office right now, can I take a message?” 

 

Fowler looked at her questioningly; Bulkhead said, “She’s right, nobody’s here. It’s uh… Just me, Gust and Jolt.” 

 

“Well where did he go?” Fowler asked the both of them, “Wait, don’t tell me. He’s out pancaking a mini mall.” 

 

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Gust said to him. 

 

“Look here.” Fowler said to her, “I don’t know if your pals first language on their planet, but Prime promised he would handle the Decepticons, and blowing a crater in the middle of Nebraska is not the word ‘ **_handle_ ** ’ means in english. So you and Bulkhead tell Prime that--” 

 

Fowler cut himself off when he saw what appeared to be a wire connected to Bulkheads foot and to the amp. Gust soon realized this. 

 

“Oh scrap.” She mumbled slapping herself. 

 

Jolt had pretty much buzzed the word “Ditto”. 

 

Fowler looked to Bulkhead, “Since when do you bots run on electricity?” 

 

Seeing as how they were made, Jack, Miko and Raf, came out of hiding just behind Bulkheads foot. “Hey.” Jack greeted, “How are you doing?” 

 

“Contact with civilians!” Fowler exclaimed, “Team Prime has really gone off the book this time! Wait, don’t tell me… You’re running a daycare center!” 

 

“Fowler, there’s a really good explanation for this!” Gust said to him. 

 

“Yeah.” Jack said stammering, “Uh, we’re---Interns!” 

 

“Student interns!” Raf added, “We’re trying to earn extra credits in uh--” 

 

“Robotics!” Miko finished. 

 

Of course Fowler didn’t seem to buy it for one second. “Okay, alright.” Fowler said walking down the stairs, “Let’s move.” 

 

“Fowler? What are you doing?” Gust asked him following him down the stairs. 

 

Fowler still had his attention to Jack, Miko and Raf, “I’m taking the three of you into federal custody. It’s for your own protection.” 

 

Bulkhead stepped between him and Jack, Miko and Raf. 

 

“ **_We’re_ ** protecting them.” Bulkhead said to him. 

 

“Is that so?” Fowler said with a quizzical look; he than went over to to the phone that was in the face, “Well maybe you could explain that to my superiors at the Pentagon.” 

 

Before he could reach for the phone, it had suddenly exploded. Fowler looked and saw Gust; Her eyes were crystal blue and her hand was now a gun. 

 

“Whoops.” She said with an innocent smile; her arm changing back into a servo and her eyes going back to that familiar odd color, “Did I do that?”

 

“This isn’t over!” Fowler said to her and Bulkhead, “Not by a long shot!” 

 

He went back up the stairs and towards the elevator; he pressed the button on the side and went up top. 

 

“Well… That went well.” Gust said.

* * *

 

- **_Meanwhile_ ** -

 

Optimus and Ratchet were walking through the canyons. The clouds were all gray and there was a bit of mist throughout the area. 

 

“Optimus, what do we hope to find  **_here_ ** ?” Ratchet asked. 

 

“The site of the largest Cybertronian battlefield in this galaxy.” Optimus replied.

 

“On  **_Earth_ ** ?” Ratchet said with disbelief, “You must be joking.” 

 

“Do you recall the period late in the war, when both sides began hiding their energon spoils off the world?” 

 

“Of course. It’s the reason energon deposits exist on planets such as this one.” 

 

“It is also the reason battles came to be waged on planets such as this one, and I fear Megatron's is as long as history.”

* * *

 

- **_Nemesis Ship_ ** -

 

_ “ **This is Special Agent William Fowler, we have a situation. I’m en route from the Autobot Base, I’ll brief you in person.** ” _

 

Starscream, and Nightblade had listened to the recording that Soundwave had just intercepted. 

 

“The Autobot Base eh?” Starscream said with a smirk, “Humans--Always the weak link. Nightblade, be a dear and fetch me this Fowler, so that he may breif  **_us_ ** instead.” 

 

“Yes Commander.” Nightblade said to him, “I’ll require some help.”

 

The chest plate that was on Soundwave had suddenly detached itself, and flew like a bird. Nightblade jumped on top of the bird, and they flew out of the ship.

 

Fowler flew the copter through the various canyons, when the alarms had started to go off. He saw on his radar that he had a bogey on his tail. 

 

“Hey big bird I’m flying here.” 

 

All of sudden something flew right in front of him. He saw what appeared to be a metallic bird and a young teenage girl riding on top of it. 

 

“What in Uncle Sam’s beard!?” 

 

They flew towards him, just missing Fowler forcing him to turn. 

 

“First the freeways aren’t safe and now air travel!?” 

 

Nightblade and Laserbeak flew close behind. With a blink her eyes had suddenly turned blue. Her hand had suddenly changed into a gun. She fired around the copter causing, almost catching Fowler by surprise; he couldn’t help but dodge and weave as she was firing, and that’s when he realized she was backing him into a corner. Just when he was about hit the wall he pulled up and just flew above the canyon. Laserbeak and Nightblade held on as she held on as they flew. 

 

Fowler flew downward when they got to the edge of the canyon and Laserbeak stumbled and Nightblade appeared to lost her balance and fell off. Laserbeak had now flown in front of Fowler having lost sight of him. 

 

“You want to dance ‘con? I’ll lead!” 

 

Fowler had started to fire at Laserbeak managing to hit him, until finally he lost sight of Laserbeak.    
  


“Where did he go?” 

 

Just than he felt a gun pressed to the back of his head. He turned his head and saw Nightblade with her eyes crystal. 

 

“Do you have a moment of your time Special Agent Fowler?” She said tilting her head. 

 

“There’s never an Autobot when you actually need one.” Fowler said. 

 

Nightblade said, “If I were you, I’d be more worry about yourself than your back up.” 

 

Nightblade had grabbed him by the collar; though she failed to realize that he had pressed a button that was on the control panel. As the helicopter started to spin out of control, she threw him out first and Nightblade jumping soon after. Laserbeak grabbed a hold of Fowler and Nightblade had grabbed ahold of the minicons claws. 

 

Laserbeak helped Nightblade up on his back and she contacted the cons. “This is Nightblade.” She said through the comms, “Mission has been accomplished, returning to the warship with the prisoner.” 

 

Fowler struggled against the grip as the helicopter exploded impacting on the ground.

* * *

 

- **_Autobot Base_ ** -

 

The alarms rang throughout the base causing everyone’s ears to bleed. “Ow my ears.” Raf said. 

 

Bulkhead looked to the computers, “It’s an S.O.S, from Fowler.” 

 

Before Bulkhead could receive what was on the computer, it was suddenly lost. “Did you trace it?” Raf asked. 

 

“The location scan was incomplete.” Bulkhead said before shrugging, “Oh well.” 

 

“Bulkhead!” Gust and Jack said angrily. 

 

“What? The guy’s a jerk.” Bulkhead said.

 

“If you leave him to the Con’s it’ll make you no better than them!” Gust said. 

 

“She’s right!” Jack said, “Whether you like the guy or not the Decepticons have him!” 

 

“And Agent Fowler knows your location!” Raf added before gulping, “ **_Our_ ** location.” 

 

“And we did not just witness how fast Fowler backs down from a bot?” Miko said, “The Cons will totally make him squeal.” 

 

Jolt had buzzed at them; Gust turned to him, “Oh don’t you start Jolt!” 

 

“Jolt does make a good point you know.” Bulkhead said, “We lost the transmission. Fowler could be anywhere.” 

 

Raf then took the laptop from on the amp, “Maybe I can narrow it down.” He sound opening up his laptop; he started to type, “About five years ago, the government started microchipping their agents-- Like how an honor does with pets.” 

 

Everyone was just giving him a look; Raf saw this. “What? I watched it on TV. Anyway if I can hack into the Feds mainframe, maybe I can pinpoint Fowler’s coordinates.” 

 

“Whoa, you’re a smart kid aren’t you?” Gust said to Raf with a smile; Raf couldn’t help but smile back. 

 

“Seriously? You know how to hack?” Miko asked, “But you’re like--2 years old!” 

 

“12.” Raf clarified, “And a quarter.”

* * *

 

- **_Nemesis Warship_ ** \- 

 

Nightblade had bought in Fowler; she kicked him to the floor and he fell on his knees. Starscream stood there in the room with his back turned. 

 

“Welcome… Agent Fowler.” Starscream said, turning to him, his red optic glowing in the dim light. 

 

Fowler set himself on his knees and brushed off some dirt, “Does Nightblade treat all your guests this nice?” He asked with a smirk. 

 

Starscream let out a chuckle, “Any friend of the Autobots…” He had replied. 

 

Fowler thought about that word, “Autobots… Hmm, what are they supposed to be those coin-operated- wash-my-own-car places?” 

 

Starscream was a bit taken back by this; though Nightblade let out an annoyed sigh, “This human appears to be lacking intelligence.” She said. 

 

Though Starscream seemed to have smirked again seeing what his strategy was, “Oh so that’s how it’s going to be hmm? Apparently, our good friend Nightblade hasn’t told you, I have no appreciation for human humor.” 

 

He turned to the Vehicon in the room, “Make our guest comfortable.” 

 

He let Nightblade climb up on his hand when he kneeled and set his servo on the ground; when he stood they proceeded out of the room with Nightblade in his servo, while the Vehicon did as the second in command had ordered.

* * *

 

- **_At that Moment_ ** -

 

Raf was just about finished tracking down where Fowler’s location was. Luckily in a short amount of time he was able to pinpoint where Fowler was. 

 

“Latitude--39.5. Longitude--116.9.”

 

Bulkhead had put in the coordinates and opened up the ground bridge. “Okay, wait here.” Bulkhead said. 

 

“Aw!” Miko complained, “Don’t break up the band!” 

 

Just before he was about to go through the ground bridge he turned back to the group, “Um… Gust! You’re in charge!” 

 

Thus he ran through the ground bridge and it had deactivated.  

 

“Well…” Gust said, “I guess we’re the head of the--Where did Miko go?” 

 

Jack and Raf, turned and saw Miko wasn’t anywhere to be seen. Gust groaned and said, “Oh scrap.”

* * *

 

Bulkhead had arrived at the location and found himself in a canyon. 

 

“Fowler?” He said as he looked around. Though he stopped when he saw a familiar ship just within the canyon, and vehicons just under it guarding whatever enemy came their way.

 

“The whole Decepticon shebang.” He said. He ran from one rock to another, making sure that the vehicons don’t see him. When he was planning his attack he heard--

 

“All right! What’s the plan?” 

 

He turned and saw that it was Miko. 

 

“Miko!” He exclaimed, “What are you doing here?!” Than Miko saw that a vehicon spotted her, he drew his weapon. 

 

“Ohh…” Miko said, “Unwise.” 

 

“ **MIKO RUN!** ” Bulkhead shouted.

 

Miko jumped over the rock and started to run as the Vehicon started to fire at her. She quickly ran and before the Vehicon could fire at her again, Bulkhead tackled him to the ground. He kept on punching him until Bulkhead was caught off guard. He attacked Bulkhead head on. They both engaged in hand to hand combat till Bulkhead had punched him across the face. Though the Vehicon slashed him across the face. He punched him again and had him pinned to the ground. 

 

“ **HOLD HIM STILL!** ” Miko exclaimed before hitting the Vehicon with a rock. Bulkhead picked her up and placed her somewhere where she would be safe. Bulkhead was wrestling with the Vehicon until--

 

“ **MIKO LOOK AWAY!** ” 

 

“But--” 

 

“ **TURN YOUR HEAD AWAY!** ” 

 

Bulkhead grabbed ahold of what was inside the Vehicons chest and ripped out his heart. Miko however didn’t look away like she was told to, and she stared in awe, “Whoa.” She said.

* * *

 

- **_Meanwhile In Jasper Nevada_ ** -

 

Arcee and Bumblebee were out on patrol just as they usual. That is until they heard they’re comms come online. 

 

“ **_Arcee, Bumblebee, do you read me?_ ** ” Bulkhead said over the comms. 

 

“Loud and clear, Bulkhead.” Arcee said. 

 

“ **_I may have a little situation._ ** ” He said. 

 

“Bulkhead, seriously? They’re children. If you can handle Gust on your own than I’m sure  you can handle three kids. Just… Do whatever.” 

 

Just as they further down the road, they suddenly stopped in their tracks when they heard what Bulkhead told them. 

 

“You’re  **WHERE?** ” Arcee said sounding very cross, “ **SHE’S WHERE?** ”

* * *

 

- **_Autobot Base_ ** -

 

Jack and Raf were in a panic as Gust paced around, trying to think of what to do exactly. “What should we do?” Raf asked. 

 

“Bulkhead may not have realized that she followed him.” Jack said, “She hasn’t seen the Con’s waves like we have.”  

 

Gust then turned to Raf, “Hey Raf, think you can open the ground bridge for me?”  

 

“I um… I think so.” Raf replied hesitantly before going over to the other computers to type on them, “Why?”

 

“I’m going after them.” Gust said grabbing her bag, “Jolt, with me!” 

 

Jolt buzzed and went by Gust’s side. “But wait a minute!” Jack said grabbing her arm so that she stopped in her tracks, “Isn’t it dangerous for you too? I mean I thought I heard Optimus say that they’re after you.” 

 

Gust smiled at him and said, “I’ll be fine. Besides I’ve dealt with worse situations than this.” She turned to her partner, “Ready buddy?” 

 

Jolt replied through a series of buzz and beeps. “Do it Raf.” She said to Raf. 

 

Raf nodded hesitantly, before retyping the coordinates. She turned to the two boys, “I’ll be back. Oh and Jack, you’re in charge.” 

 

Just as Gust was about to enter the ground bridge she heard--

 

“Wait! I’m coming with you.” Jack said. 

 

This had taken Gust by surprise, “You sure you want to do that? It’s going to be dangerous for you.” 

 

“Look, I may not fully understand you, but…” Jack said, “But if you’re out there, you’re putting yourself in danger as much as myself and Miko is. So, I could be your backup.” 

 

Gust thought about it for a moment, but heaved out a sigh, “Just stay close to me, and if I tell you to run, you don’t hide, you don’t stop, you just run, got it?” 

 

“Of course.” Jack said he than turned to Raf, “Umm… Raf, you’re in charge!” 

 

“In charge of who?!” Raf said. Though he was quick to follow behind when they had entered the groundbridge. Just as they entered Arcee had contacted the base. 

 

“ ** _Arcee to base, come in._** **_Gust, are you there? We need you to bridge us back. Gust?_** ”

* * *

 

- **_Nemesis Ship_ ** -

 

Fowler was hung several feet from the floor by chains. Starscream had circled Fowler like a vulture. 

 

“Agent Fowler.” He said, “I have one single request, that will save your family the pain of grieving--” 

 

He placed a talon under his chin, forcing him to look up at him, “Tell me the location of the Autobot Base.” 

 

“No problem.” Fowler said, “But I need to ask you something first.”

 

“Yes? I’m listening.” 

 

“I got an issue with the customer service around here. Could I speak with the manager?” Starscream seemed to have gotten ticked off at this, “I make the decisions here!” He said angrily, “I  **_AM_ ** in charge!” 

 

He turned to the Vehicon standing in the room, “Bring the prod.”

* * *

 

- **_Outside the Nemesis Ship_ ** -

 

Bulkhead still sat still behind a boulder with Miko in the palm of his servo. He had called Arcee and Bumblebee only 5 minutes ago, but really to him it felt like 5 hours. 

 

“What’s keeping Arcee and Bumblebee?” Bulkhead though aloud. 

 

“Dude, the Con’s could be putting the clamps on Fowler right now!” Miko said to him, “Let’s just storm the joint!” 

 

Just than they saw the groundbridge open up in the same place where Bulkhead had arrived. Bulkhead at first thought that it was Arcee and Bumblebee that had finally arrived. Though instead, he and Miko saw Gust, Jolt, Jack and Raf come through the groundbridge. It had closed the minute it they had gotten through. 

 

Miko couldn’t help but complain, “Why can’t those guys hang out with their own bots? This our-one-on-one time!” 

 

Raf and Jack were both feeling a bit uneasy after going through the groundbridge for the first time. 

 

“Whoa-oh.” Raf said, “Are your bones vibrating?” 

 

“Don’t worry you’ll get used to it.” Gust said to Raf, feeling unphased. 

 

They had soon stopped in their tracks when they found themselves staring at the Decepticon warship. “You there!” They heard a Vehicon shout from the warship. 

 

“Scrap.” Miko and Bulkhead said in unison.

* * *

 

- **_Within the Warship_ ** -

 

“I will ask nicely one last time.” Starscream said to Fowler, “The Autobot Base!” 

 

“Sure thing buddy...” Fowler said, “Right after you eat my star spangled shorts.” 

 

Starscream had gotten ticked off at that. He had gotten out the prod; He turned on and Fowler started to scream in agony when he felt the electricity come into contact with his skin. 

 

“As I imagined.” Starscream said, “Energon and human nervous systems, don’t mix.”

* * *

 

- **_Meanwhile_ ** -

 

Optimus and Ratchet had gotten to the location where they found millions of cybertronians offline, and all rusted up evidence from the years of when they had first arrived. It was just, a graveyard to them. 

 

“For the first time in my life, Optimus…” Ratchet said looking upon the graveyard, “I had hoped that you were wrong.” 

 

Soon enough they heard the sound of jet engines in the sky; They looked and saw a familiar ship fly through the sky, before transforming and landing on a mountain, just above the graveyard. Of course, it was revealed to be Megatron; Leader of the Decepticons himself. 

 

“Optimus!” He said, his optics glowing purple, “Been well? I see you brought your trusty watchdog. I was certain he’d be convalescing in a scrapyard now.” 

 

Ratchet said to Optimus, “Why don’t you invite him down here to chat?” 

 

“I know why you’re here Megatron.” Optimus said. 

 

“Hardly a surprise.” Megatron said, “You and I have been at this a long time, and your time has come to an end!” 

 

Megatron held up a shard which was a Dark Energon. He threw it to the ground and it had suddenly sunk into the ground. The ground shook and had the ground glowed purple. 

 

“ **RISE MY ARMY!** ”

 

The dead had emerged from the ground their bodies glowing; many more had soon followed. 

 

“By the Allspark.” Ratchet said with disbelief. Most of the dead had suddenly carried weapons. All of them were growling as they came out from the ground. Optimus and Ratchet were both in shock by the many undead soldiers that was before them. 

 

Megatron’s voice echoed throughout the area, “ **BEHOLD! THE POWER OF DARK ENERGON!!** ” 

 

( **_Ending Theme: Black Butler Ending 1 I’m Alive Performed By Becca_ ** )


	4. Chapter 4

Both Optimus and Ratchet stood before an army of the undead, bought back to life by Megatron. Each of the undead kept on popping out from out of the ground; all of them let out an eerie moan, or growled. All of the undead began to walk towards the two Autobots.

 

“Megatron has desecrated the resting place of our fallen ancestors and his own.” Ratchet said with disgust. 

 

“Not even the dead are free from his war mongering.” Optimus said. 

 

Megatron watched from afar as the undead went to attack the two Autobots. “At last.” Megatron said, “Symbiosis. I can feel it. I possess complete control over my army.” 

 

He had shouted to his army, “ **DESTROY THEM!!** ” 

 

Optimus armed himself and began to fire at the undead. He shot them down, the landed flat on their backs. That didn’t stop the undead from walking towards them, prepared to attack. 

 

“Optimus!” Ratchet said, “If our combatants are already deceased, how can we possibly defeat them?” 

 

The undead soon had them surrounded; Optimus had fired at them, making them fall over. “Ratchet! Retreat!” Optimus said to the Medic, “Bridge yourself back to base!” 

 

“No.” Ratchet said, arming himself, “I shall stand with you Optimus. You may require medical attention when this is over with.”

 

Ratchet began to attack the undead, slicing and dicing them. He saw that it was working when the limbs stopped moving. 

 

“I recommend dissection.” Ratchet said to Optimus, before attacking another of the undead, “The smaller the pieces the better!” 

 

“Sound advice old friend!” Optimus said before arming himself with his blades. He started to slice up the undead cutting them into smaller pieces. 

 

Megatron watched as they fought, his body gave out a purple glow. 

 

“I have mastered Dark Energon.” Megatron said, “When you fall Optimus, you too shall join my army.” Both Optimus and Ratchet had started to make their way through the crowd of the undead, towards where Megatron was.

* * *

 

( **_Opening Theme: Transformers Prime Japanese Opening 1; BigBang Feeling_ ** )

 

- **_Nemesis Warship_ ** -

 

The Vehicons had spotted, Jack, Raf, Gust and Jolt where they were and started to fire. Jack and Raf froze in place when they saw the lasers fire at them. Gust blinked and her eyes changed to orange*, she ran in front of them and suddenly a barrier had appeared around them like a dome. 

 

(* **_Sorry I didn’t explain this earlier in the chapters, but when Gust’s eyes change to orange, she poses only two abilities. The one you saw before in the previous chapters is the sonic scream and this one you’re reading now is she able to create a force field; though the downside is she can hold the force field for a short amount of time._ ** )

 

“Gust!” Raf exclaimed. 

 

“Stay in the shield!” Gust said to them, “Don’t leave it!” 

 

“Can’t you use your speed to get us out of here!?” Jack said to her with panic in his voice. 

 

“I can’t!” Gust said to them, “The energon in my body can’t be used at the same time! If I switched to speed now, we would be shot to death, before I could even jog!” 

 

“That’s a problem!” Jack said. 

 

“Oh it get’s worse!” Gust said, “I can’t hold this shield for long! I can only hold it for five minutes tops! If Bulkhead isn’t on that ship right now, we’ll be screwed!” 

 

Just than they heard an engine revving coming towards them. They saw that it was Bulkhead driving through the fire. 

 

“Get in! Hurry!” Bulkhead said. 

 

“Go!” Gust shouted to Jack and Raf. They ran into the car and Bulkhead drove off. 

 

“Jolt! Vehicle mode, now!” Gust said to her partner. Jolt transformed into a bike and Gust jumped on the minute her eyes had changed back to her odd eye color and they drove off following close behind Bulkhead as they dodged the shots. 

 

In the car, Jack and Raf watched as they drove further away from where the shots were coming from. Both Jack and Raf couldn’t help but sigh with relief, “Thanks Bulkhead!” Jack said. 

 

“Yeah, thanks.” Raf said. 

 

Bulkhead stammered as he asked, “Wh--What are you guys doing here!?” 

 

“We were worried about Miko!” Jack said, “Is she with you?” 

 

Miko suddenly appeared from the back seats, “What’s she look like?” 

 

Bulkhead drove behind a large boulder, “Everybody out!” Bulkhead said opening the car door. All of the passengers went out, “Stay put this time, I mean it!” 

 

Raf looked around, and realized Gust was missing, “Where’s Gust and Jolt?” 

 

Bulkhead saw Gust on the back, driving up the hills and going onto the ship. “ **GUST!** ” Bulkhead exclaimed before driving in an opposite direction. 

 

Gust drove up the hill nearing the cliff, “On three Jolt, ready?” Jolt buzzed in reply.

 

“1… 2… 3,  **NOW!!** ”  

 

Jolt had suddenly rocketed both him and her over the cliff and right onto the ship’s wing; with all of his might they drove up the wing and right onto the deck. 

 

“ **IT’S THE TECHNO ORGANIC!”** A Vehicon shouted, “ **GRAB HER!** ” 

 

“Let’s do this!” Gust said. Jolt transformed from his vehicle mode and armed himself with blasters and started to fire at the vehicons knocking some of them on their back and off the ship. Gust’s eyes changed to white and she jumped high into the air; the Vehicons opened fire. As she fell towards them she removed something from her bag which appeared to be a hilt. As soon as she swiped it, there was suddenly a blade. 

 

She managed to land a hit on not one but two of the Vehicons. She blinked and her eyes changed to red; she charged at the two Vehicons in front of her and slashed at their legs, and they both fell on their knees, allowing her to land a hit on both of their faces causing them to fly off the ship. 

 

She had failed to notice the Vehicon behind about to grab her, that is until Bulkhead hit him clear across the face knocking him out. 

 

“Gust, you alright!?” Bulkhead asked her. 

 

“You sure took your sweet time getting here!” Gust said, her eyes changed to blue and she started to fire at the other Vehicons. 

 

Bulkhead started to do the same thing she was doing, “You know you’re not supposed to be here! The Decepticons want to capture you remember!?” 

 

“I know Bulk!” Gust said, “But you know the  **_reason_ ** why! I-- **LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!!** ” 

 

Two Vehicons fired at the both of them that arrived via elevator lift. Bulkhead got right in front of Gust and used one of the Vehicons as a shield. He blasted the Vehicon back but he kept on firing. Bulkhead had soon charged at the Vehicon and jumped high in the air, squish him under his weight. 

 

Gust looked over the warship and saw Jack and Raf where it was safe; though one appeared to be missing. 

 

“Bulkhead?” 

 

“What?” 

 

“Why isn’t Miko down there with Jack and Raf?” 

 

“ **WHAT?!** ” 

 

Bulkhead looked over the edge and saw that Miko was nowhere to be seen. “Where’s Miko?!” Bulkhead exclaimed. Just than they heard a knocking sound. 

 

“What the--?” Gust said looking around. 

 

Jolt buzzed and pointing to Bulkhead’s compartment. Bulkhead had gotten it opened, and suddenly, Miko had crawled out. 

 

“ **MIKO?** ” Bulkhead and Gust said in unison. 

 

Miko gasped for air as she said, “I kinda heaved on your floor mats…” Miko said looking a bit green, “Sorry…” Bulkhead helped her out and placed her on the ground. Miko tried to stand up but she still felt dizzy; Gust went over to Miko to make sure she was alright. 

 

“Jesus, Miko that’s gotta to be one of the most craziest things I’ve ever seen a person do.” Gust said to her. 

 

“Yeah…” Miko said taking deep breaths, “Remind me never to do that again…” Before Bulkhead could say anything he was suddenly tackled by a Vehicon, making Miko, Gust and Jolt to jump in shock. The Vehicon was on Bulkhead’s back, punching him in the head. Bulkhead managed to get him off; he threw him to the ground and punched him with his wrecking ball. 

 

Though just behind Gust, Miko and Jolt another hatch had opened and two had arrived. 

 

“ **LOOK OUT!** ” Gust exclaimed pushing Miko out of the way. Gust and Jolt both jumped out of the way as the Vehicon tried to grab them. The Vehicon reached out to Miko; but before he could grab her he was suddenly pushed back when Bulkhead had begun to fire at the two Vehicons. Though he managed to get one, four more had appeared. Gust went over to Miko and used her body to protect her so that in case on the shots ricochet, so at the very least Miko wouldn’t be hit. Jolt had armed himself again and helped out Bulkhead by firing at Con’s. 

 

There were too many Vehicons, and they were about to be overrun. Bulkhead thought fast and grabbed a satellite nearby. He ripped it off and then threw it like a frisbee. It had knocked them out as what remained of the satellite had gone overboard. 

 

Gust and Miko got up from the floor and caught their breath. “Thanks.” Miko said to Gust. 

 

“No problem.” The young teen replied. 

 

Just than more Vehicons appeared from another lift nearby and started to fire at them. 

 

“ **GO IN THE SHIP! HURRY!** ” Bulkhead shouted.

 

Gust nodded and grabbed Miko by her hand, before running inside the ship, with Jolt and Bulkhead following behind. 

 

Jack and Raf both stood there on the ground, peaking out from behind the boulder. They were both thankful that the Con’s were no longer firing at them, but it had gotten a little to quiet. “Think they forgot about us?” Raf asked Jack. All Jack did was shrug in reply; Though it wasn’t long till a shadow had toward over the both of them. The next thing they knew, they were grabbed by two Vehicons. 

 

Bulkhead and Jolt ran down the halls of the ship, while Miko and Gust now sat in Bulkhead’s hand. Miko was still looking sickly. They soon saw two more Cons up ahead. 

 

“Bulkhead! Throw us!” Gust shouted. 

 

“Right!” Bulkhead said. 

 

Thus both Gust and Miko flew up in the air, as the Vehicons started to fire at Bulkhead and Jolt; Bulkhead tackled one of them, as Jolt clawed at the Vehicon when he rocketed up to the Vehicon’s face; they both managed to beat them. Gust landed on the ground first, before catching Miko. 

 

“You alright?” Gust asked her, setting Miko on her feet. 

 

Miko grasped her shoulder as she tried to regain her balance, “I think I’m gonna heave again.”

 

Bulkhead was quick to scoop up Gust and Miko when he saw more Vehicons come out from just around the corner.

* * *

 

- **_At That Moment_ ** -

 

The two Vehicons walked down the hall; one of them was holding on Jack and Raf. 

 

“Bring them to the brig.” The Vehicon said, “Commander Starscream is keeping the other human there.” 

 

Just when they were about to do so, they heard the sound of engines in the distance; Arcee and Bumblebee just seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. Bumblebee braked to sideways causing both of the Vehicons to trip. Arcee transformed and caught Jack and Raf before they landed on the ground. She placed them both on their feet, so that they can stand. 

 

Jack and Raf both sighed with relief. 

 

“Bumblebee!” Raf said running over to him. 

 

“{ **_Good, you guys are okay._ ** }” Bumblebee said through buzzing. 

 

“Appreciate you clearing the front door for us.” Arcee said, “But storming the Decepticon Warship wasn’t on the activities list.” 

 

“Tell me about it.” Jack said. 

 

Just than they heard the sound of footsteps in the distance. Arcee and Bumblebee immediately hid to the side, and Jack and Raf followed. Arcee armed herself; prepared to attack the enemy. She turned the corner and saw that it was--

 

“ **FRIENDLY!** ” Arcee exclaimed. 

 

“ **HELLO!** ” Bulkhead said. 

 

Arcee’s gun switched back into her servo. “Bought the humans, and Gust with you huh?” Bulkhead said. 

 

“You try getting them to stay behind!” Bulkhead said. 

 

“We’ll talk about this later.” Arcee said, “For now we just need to find Fowler and get these kids out of here.” 

 

Jack and Raf cleared their throats getting their attention, “He’s in the brig.” They both said.

* * *

 

- **_Meanwhile in the Brig_ ** -

 

Fowler still hung there in chains, though he was weak from the electricity of the prod. Starscream was still in the room; he emerged from the darkness. 

 

“My dear Agent Fowler.” Starscream said to him, “You do realize the Autobots have abandoned you. I’m the only one you can rely upon on now. So tell me what I want to know, or…” 

 

Starscream held out the prod again, and inched it ever so closer to his body. Fowler struggled in his restraints, “Please… No more…” He said, “They’re… They’re in a secret government base…” Starscream moved the prod away, “Go on.” He said.  

 

Just than they heard laser fires outside; they were muffled but they sound close. Starscream turned his attention back to Fowler, “Yes?” 

 

“In the old steel mill.” Fowler said, “Or was it under that carnival funhouse?” 

 

Starscream growled and turned on the prod again; the prod impacted on his body and he screamed in agony as he felt the electricity surge through his buddy. The lasers continued to fire from the outside. 

 

“ **SOMEONE FIND OUT WHAT IS GOING ON OUT THERE!** ” Starscream yelled at the two vehicons, finally getting fed up. The doors opened and the two Vehicons ran outside; guns armed in all.

* * *

 

- **_Meanwhile_ ** -

 

Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead had pushed back the Con’s that came their way. Gust had used the Vehicons as punching bags or cut them up thanks to her brute strength and sword and Jolt had used them as target practice. Jack, Miko and Raf watched helplessly as this happened. They dodged the blasters and anything that came flying at them. It had almost hit them but they were able to dodge the shots that had fired. Eventually they were able to push them back, and they went inside a room; that is after they were able to defeat every Vehicon that was in the room. 

 

“Clear.” Arcee said, allowing Jack, Miko, Raf, Gust and Jolt to walk in. 

 

“You guys wait in here.” Arcee told them. 

 

“Even me? Seriously?” Gust said sounding a bit pissed, “You know the reason why I have to--” 

 

“Gust.” Arcee said, “Don’t make this an argument. I know your reason for coming here is an important one, but don’t forget that the Cons are after you, so you have to stay here where it’s safe. Jolt, make sure she doesn’t go anywhere.”

 

Jolt nodded his head to Arcee. 

 

“{ **_But we can’t just leave them here._ ** }” Bumblebee said to her. “They’re slowing us down, and not to mention they’re easy targets.” Arcee said, “They’ll be alright as long as they stay put.” Thus the three of the Autobots had left. Gust couldn’t help but let out an angry groan and stomped away from Jack, Miko and Raf where she leaned against a wall nearby. Jolt went over and sat by her side, leaning against her leg.

 

“What’s got her hair in a twist?” Miko asked, before saying, “What had happened that just now…  **IT WAS INTENSE!** ” 

 

“Was?” Raf asked. 

 

“It’s your fault that we’re stuck here!” Jack said, “I can’t really blame Gust for getting angry. What were you thinking Miko!?” 

 

“I’m sorry, did I ask you to follow me!?” Miko said with a look of anger. 

 

“Hey, you’re the one who wanted us in a band!” Jack said to her, “Shouldn’t that mean we should play together?!” 

 

“Well, maybe I decided to go solo!” 

 

“Well maybe I have some regard for your safety!” 

 

“Oh, I’m sorry, is your name Optimus?! You can leave my protection to Bulkhead or Gust thank you very much!” 

 

Raf suddenly screamed getting fed up, “ **AHH! STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!** ” He shouted causing them to stop. Raf ran to an edge and sat in a fetal position, quietly sobbing. Jack and Miko felt guilty and went over to comfort him. 

 

“Hey Raf.” Jack said, “It’s gonna be okay. Our bots will come back for us.” 

 

“Yeah.” Miko added, “They’re gonna come back for us.” 

 

“How do you know that?” Raf said.

 

The whole room was filled with nothing but silence. The only thing that was heard was the sound of a computer nearby. Gust was pacing around in the computer room biting her bottom lip until she noticed something on the computer screen that was within the bridge. 

 

She went over to the Jack, Miko and Raf. 

 

“Hey buddy.” Gust said to Raf, “I know this is a bad time, and I’m not an expert in math, but up on the screen there, what do you make of it?” 

 

Raf looked up at the large computer screen, and saw what looked like an equation. Raf got up and jumped down the large staircase; Miko, Jack, and Gust followed behind him. Raf looked to the screen. 

 

“It’s important.” Raf said to them, “Really important. We gotta get these to Optimus.”

 

“How do you know that isn’t a recipe for space nachos?” Miko asked.

 

“I know math when I see it.” Raf replied, “And that is one serious equation.” 

 

“Can you download it?” Jack asked.

 

Raf took out a memory drive from his computer, “I have a flash drive, but I don’t see anywhere to plug it in.” 

 

Just than they heard the doors open. “Someone’s coming!” Jack whispered, “Hide quick!” 

 

They quickly ran to the side hiding from whoever was coming. However instead of a Vehicon coming down the stairs, they were instead shocked to find a teenage girl with short black hair who had jumped over the giant steps and landed on the ground with ease. “What?” Jack said, “Who is that?” 

 

They’re eyes widened however when they saw that the girl’s left arm was entirely made of cybertronian; at this they realized what she was exactly. 

 

“No way.” Miko whispered, “The Con’s have a techno organic on their side too?”

 

Gust soon started to move much to the three kids surprise; Jolt had followed her. “Gust!” Raf whispered, “What are you doing?” 

 

Gust moved slowly towards the girl with her back turned; her sword in hand. Than without turning her back the girl spoke to her. 

 

“I knew I would see you again.” The girl said without turning, “As soon as I heard that the Autobots had infiltrated the warship, I just knew that you would be with them as you usually are.” 

 

“You were expecting me?” Gust said to her raising an eyebrow, “That’s reassuring.” 

 

Finally the girl turned around to look at Gust, revealing her grey and brown eye as well as her purple veins and the blue crystal. Jack, Miko and Raf gasped at this. 

 

“Hello Gust.” The girl said. 

 

“Nightblade.” Gust greeted.

* * *

 

- **_At the Brig_ ** -

 

Starscream heard the shots coming ever so closer, and yet he still didn’t get the information he needed. 

 

“Wake up you pathetic lump of flesh!” Starscream exclaimed. 

 

Fowler did regain conscious but he wasn’t himself, “Grandma?” He said groggily, “Is it cookie time?” He felt dizzy again, and slouched his head. Starscream couldn’t help growl at this. There was a knock soon heard at the door. The doors opened and there was a Vehicon. 

 

“Well!?” 

 

The Vehicon suddenly fell over revealing himself to be Bulkhead; He shot the other Vehicon in the room and he fell over on his side as he was hit only once. Both Bulkhead and Bumblebee had entered the brig, guns armed in all. 

 

Starscream armed himself with his gun and aimed it right at Fowler, “Not so fast.” He said with a smirk. Though it wasn’t long till he felt someone tap on his head; he looked up and saw that it was Arcee, holding herself in place just above him. 

 

“I wouldn’t.” She said, armed with her weapon. 

 

“Oh, but I might.” Starscream said. Of course because of their predicament, they found themselves in they were in a mexican stand off. No one would know who would shot first. Starscream chuckled and said, “Now, Agent Fowler and I will take our leave.” 

 

“The emu says ‘Yeah!’” Fowler suddenly said earning a questioning look from the Decepticon commander. Bulkhead used this as an advantage and started to fire at Starscream; surprising him. Bumblebee, and Arcee began to fire as well and Starscream continued to dodge the shots until finally jumped in the air and transformed into his vehicle mode, and rocketed out of the brig and down the hall.

* * *

 

- **_At That Moment_ ** -

 

Jack, Miko, and Raf couldn’t believe what they heard exactly. Both Gust and the other techno-organic standing before them named Nightblade; they both seemed to know each one another. The three of them came out of hiding and went over to Gust. 

 

“Hey Gust!” Jack said, “You know this girl?” 

 

“Yeah, spill, how do you know her?” Miko asked, “Is she your arch-rival?”

 

“Now’s not really a good--” Gust said to them before getting cut off by Nightblade. 

 

“This is new.” She said, “You appeared to have bought a couple of vermin with you. And here I thought the human named Fowler was enough company for you and the Autobots.” 

 

“Don’t talk about them like your above them.” Gust said to Nightblade, “You’re human too remember?” 

 

Nightblade chuckled slightly, “It seems as always you’re confused. You do remember that you’re not even of this world don’t you?” 

 

“I do know that, but I was raised by a human  **_as you were_ ** .” Gust said, “So that makes you the same as me. So where I’m standing, I’m not the one that’s confused.” 

 

“Raised by humans?” Raf said with a quizzical look.

 

“Okay…” Miko said, “I’m officially lost now.”

 

Nightblade chose to ignore that statement and said to Gust, “There is still time to make your decision Gust. Come and join the Decepticons, and together we’ll fulfill what were meant to do.” 

 

“And like I told you before.” Gust said, “I’d rather be the last person on Earth than to join with Con’s.” 

 

Nightblade let out a sigh and shook her head; her eyes closed shut. “You always have to do things the hard way, don’t you?”  When she opened them again her eyes weren’t on odd color anymore; instead, her eyes were of an amber crystal color. 

 

Gust seemed to know what this meant. Nightblade had suddenly disappeared. 

 

“What the!?” Miko exclaimed, “Where did she go!?” 

 

“It’s the amber energon!” Gust said, “It turns her invisible! Keep your eyes-- **GAH!!** ” 

 

Suddenly Gust was punched right across the face when Nightblade had suddenly reappeared next to Gust, causing Jack, Miko and Raf to jump. “ **GUST!** ” The three of them exclaimed. Jolt charged at Nightblade, but she grabbed Jolt by the head, and threw him back towards where Jack, Miko and Raf were knocking him out. 

 

Nightblade blinked again, and her eyes switch from an amber color, to red, and now with her speed she charged at Gust. This time Gust was ready; she blinked and her eyes switched to red as well, and dodged Nightblade when she charged at her. 

 

Nightblade stopped in her tracks and blinked, her eyes changed to a crystal blue color. Her hand changed into a gun and started to fire at Gust. 

 

Gust blinked causing her eyes to change to orange; she lefted her hand and a shield appeared in front of her. 

 

“Hmm, you’re quick. It would seem that you’ve improved the last time we fought against each other.” Nightblade said, drawing back her weapon.

 

Gust’s eyes changed back and the shield disappeared, “Was that a compliment just now? Thanks I think I’ll take it.” 

 

“Old tricks won’t work against you.” She said, her eyes now changing to a crystal black color, “Let’s see how you do against this.” 

 

Nightblade clenched her fist and suddenly electricity glowed around her hands. 

 

“Oh.” Gust said, “Scrap. I always forget that you have that ability.” 

 

Nightblade began to fire electricity from her hands; Gust’s eyes switched to red and she began to run with a quick pace, dodging the bursts of electricity from Nightblade. Jack, Miko, and Raf watched from the sidelines as the two techno-organics fought one another. 

 

“This is really happening right?” Jack said with disbelief. 

 

They saw Gust at one point loose her footing, when the electricity hit her on the shoulder; her sword went flying out of her hand.

 

“She’s in trouble!” Raf said with worry. 

 

“We gotta help her!” Miko said, before running to where her sword had flew off. 

 

“ **MIKO!** ” Jack exclaimed. 

 

Miko picked up Gust’s sword; She ran towards Nightblade with her sword in hand. Nightblade approached Gust her eyes still as black as night. She towered over Gust her arm was surrounded with electricity. “Now than Gust… Will you reconsider?” Nightblade said. 

 

“Do I even need to answer that?” Gust said with an amused smile, “You already know what it is.” 

 

Nightblade let out an amused smile as well, “Right.” 

 

Miko charged at Nightblade with her sword in hand, “ **YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!!** ” 

 

Gust’s eyes widened in horror when she saw Miko charge in with her sword. Nightblade moved away from Gust as Miko swung her sword at her. She kept on dodging with ease as Miko swung the sword in any random direction. 

 

Finally Nightblade grabbed ahold Miko’s wrist. “You lack any skill kind of skill in fighting.” Nightblade said pushing Miko back, causing her to trip on her feet, “That is a most fatal flaw.” 

 

Just than she Nightblade fell to her knees when she felt something hit her from behind. It turns out it was Jack that hit her in the back of the head with Gust’s bag that she had set aside earlier. 

 

“Don’t mess with her, you hear me!” Jack said. 

 

Miko charged at Nightblade again, “Take this!” Just when she was about to use her sword again, when suddenly--

 

“ **NO!!** ’ Gust shouted grabbing Miko’s hand; Miko had a puzzled look on her face. 

 

“Hey! Gust what are you doing?!” Miko said struggling underneath Gust’s grip. 

 

“I’m sorry Miko.” Gust said taking the sword from her hand; the blade retracted itself and Gust let go of her, “But I can’t let you do that.” 

 

“Why?” Jack said to Gust, “I thought she was with the bad guys!” 

 

“Yeah!” Milo agreed, “She attacked you, so what gives?!”

 

Gust was about to say something but was caught by surprise by Nightblade once again, when she kicked Gust clear in the face. Nightblade caught Jack and Miko by surprise when she suddenly grabbed them by the neck of their shirts, and with just a small amount of electricity, she sent the two of them flying back a few feet when her eyes changed back to black.

 

“Compassion is another fatal flaw.” Nightblade said to Gust, her eyes changed back to that familiar odd color. 

 

Gust charged at her with her red energon; though Nightblade was able to block her, and hold her steady. 

 

“Did you forget that, Gust?” Nightblade asked her. 

 

Gust’s eyes had already changed color; her eyes were now white. She struggled and tried push Nightblade off of her, but despite Nightblade not having any enhanced strength, she fought against her.

 

“ **I BET HER BACKUP IS GOING TO BE HERE SOON!!** **WE NEED TO GO NOW!!** ” Gust said before getting punched in the stomach, and then kicked in the face again, causing her to fly back a few inches. 

 

“ **MIKO!** ” Jack shouted to her as he saw her regain her footing, “ **TAKE A PICTURE!!** ” 

 

“ **GREAT IDEA!** ” Miko shouted back with her thumbs up.

 

Gust had tried to block Nightblade’s attacks but it was to no avail. Gust ended up falling on her back. Nightblade jumped on top of her and grabbed her shirt. She raised in her hand to punch her and--

 

“ **HEY YOU!!** ” Miko shouted getting Gust’s and Nightblade’s attention. 

 

Suddenly they were both startled by a sudden white flash from Miko’s phone; Obviously, she had taken a picture. 

 

“What?” Both Gust and Nightblade said with confusion before looking at one another. 

 

“ **NO, NOT OF THEM!** ” Jack shouted before pointing to the large computer, “ **OF THAT!!** ” 

 

Miko looked towards the computer, “Oh.” Miko said before taking the picture of what was on the computer with her phone. Before Nightblade could do anything, Gust used her metal hand to punch her clear across the face. Nightblade fell on her side and blood that had blue spots in it, dripped from her mouth. 

 

“ **GO NOW!!** ” Gust shouted as she started to run, she grabbed her bag, and with her eyes still white, she ran over to Jolt and picked him up with ease and ran to the door, with Jack, Miko and Raf. 

 

Just as they did a Vehicon had just entered the room; the four of them ran under him, confusing the Vehicon, that is until Nightblade shouted stumbling a bit from the hit she took from Gust when she tried to stand, “ **DON’T JUST STAND THERE! GET THEM!** ” 

 

The four of them ran down the hall with now the Vehicon now behind them. 

 

“ **KEEP RUNNING!** ” Gust shouted to them, “ **DON’T STOP!** ” 

 

The Vehicon armed himself with his weapon and just when he was about to fire, two pairs of headlights came from down the hallway, that had transformed to robot mode; it was revealed to be Bulkhead. He ran to the Vehicon firing before jumping at him. With a flip, he threw the Vehicon down the hall before transforming back into vehicle mode. 

 

He turned back and picked up Gust; she placed Jolt in the backseat before she jumped in the front seat and Bulkhead was the first to drive off. Bumblebee and Arcee soon stopped to pick up Jack, Miko and Raf. 

 

“I told you to stay put!” Arcee said as Jack climbed on. After Miko and Raf climbed into the front seat of Bumblebee's vehicle mode they started to drive. 

 

Miko and Raf both caught their breath after what they just went through. 

 

“I like pie.” They heard Fowler say, when he climbed out from the passenger's seat, “Can we stop for pie?” 

 

“You found Fowler!” Miko exclaimed, “Rock on!” 

 

Thus they drove off of the ship and out of the location. Gust couldn’t help but look back to the ship, as it disappeared from the line of vision. She placed her hand over the dogtags around her neck. She buried her head in her hands and rubbed the bridge of her nose. 

 

“ **_Damn it…_ ** ” She thought in her head, “ **_I lost it again… I lost my chance again…_ ** ”

* * *

 

- **_Meanwhile_ ** -

 

For hours Optimus and Ratchet fought their way through the army of the undead. They had a couple of close calls from the undead, and Ratchet’s arm ended up getting damage in the mid-fight. Though finally after hours and hours of fighting they had managed to cut up the last of the undead, leaving Megatron impressed. 

 

“Bravo Optimus.” Megatron said, “Though this is only but a prelude. You may wish to save your strength for the main event.” 

 

Optimus disarmed himself and he climbed up the rock wall up to where Megatron was. 

 

“You will not prevail Megatron.” Optimus said, “Not while energon still runs through my veins.” 

 

“How fitting.” Megatron said getting on one knee, “For it is Dark Energon, which flows through mine.”

 

Optimus tried to grab him, but Megatron jumped high in the air and transformed into his vehicle mode and he flew away. Opimus armed his guns and fired at Megatron, but only ended up missing him; soon enough Megatron disappeared into the clouds. Optimus disarmed himself; his arm changing back into a servo. 

 

He had only just noticed that Ratchet had climbed up to where he was. He helped him up since his arm was severely damaged, they both looked upon. They both looked to the many soldiers that were deceased once again. 

 

Ratchet asked only one thing, “If this wasn’t Megatron’s endgame…  **_What is_ ** ?”

* * *

 

- **_Later at Autobot Base_ ** -

 

Optimus had fixed up the damage on Ratchet’s arm; he mended up a cast so that Ratchet would have an easier time to move his arm. Fowler was sleeping in the one of the beds that was provided in the base recovering from the electrical shock from when he was on the Decepticon Warship, and Gust was fixing up Jolt after the run in with Nightblade; her hoodie was off and her left shoulder was bandaged up from Nightblade’s attack.

 

After Gust was finished fixing up Jolt and walked over to Ratchet and Optimus. 

 

“Remind me again, what happened to you two?” Gust asked them. 

 

Ratchet replied, “We engaged an army of the undead cybertronian warriors” 

 

Gust’s eyes widened at that as did Miko’s. “Damn…” Gust said. 

 

“No way…” Miko said, “ **YOU GUYS FOUGHT ZOMBIES AND I MISSED IT!?** ” 

 

Everyone just gave Miko a questioning look at her. Miko looked at everyone with confusion, “What?” Miko said. 

 

“Bulkhead.” Optimus said getting his attention, “You exercised extremely poor judgement in allowing the humans to accompany you.” 

 

Bulkhead said, “It won’t happen again Optimus. I promise.” 

 

He than turned to Gust, “As for you, you know better than to go off on your own in the Decepticon warship.” 

 

Gust hung her head in shame, “I know Optimus. I’m sorry… I just couldn’t help it…” 

 

Miko stepped forward, “It wasn’t Bulkhead’s or Gust’s fault.” 

 

“Miko. Don’t.” Gust said trying to stop her. 

 

Miko didn’t listen and she pulled out her phone from her pocket, “Besides, we got something out of it!” She said showing Optimus a photograph she took, “Check it out! Recon!” Optimus leaned forward to get a better look. He saw the question, that Jack, Raf, Gust, and herself had stumbled upon earlier when they were on the Decepticon warship. 

 

He turned over to Ratchet, “Ratchet, have a look. It could be of importance to Megatron.” 

 

Miko smiled triumphantly at this, but Gust, Raf, Jack on the other hand were both shocked to hear that name. 

 

“He’s back?” Gust asked Optimus with a bit of fear in her voice, “The leader-- **_THE_ ** leader of the Decepticons came back, after he pulls a disappearing act for 3 whole years?” 

 

“But if he’s back, that’s really bad right?” Jack asked. 

 

Ratchet leaned forward to look at the picture that Miko had; but he was a bit confused. 

 

“I… Don’t understand.” He said. 

 

Miko looked at the picture, and saw why he was confused. Gust and Nightblade were in the picture, both of them giving confused look in the photo. 

 

“Oops.” Miko said, “That was the other techno-organic Nightblade who tried beat up Gust. At least, that’s what her face looked like before Gust socked her in the face with her metal arm as payback.” 

 

The three of the humans didn’t seem to notice that Gust’s expression had changed at the mentioning of the named Nightblade. It was a look of guilt and sadness, though again, her three new friends didn’t seem to notice. 

 

Jack on the other hand had gotten irritated, “Miko! Gust could’ve been killed today! This isn’t a game! When are you going to get that through your thick skull!?” 

 

Miko had gotten irritated as well, “Um, we were  **_ALL_ ** almost killed Jack--You, me, Raf, and Gust, even them!” 

 

Jack sighed at this, “Well if this was an average day for the Autobots, than I don’t want to be apart of it…  **_Not anymore_ ** .” 

 

Miko gasped at this as did Gust; both of them surprised at this. 

 

Optimus spoke up, “Jack, putting you in harm’s way was never our intent. However… It is no longer the safety of you four that is at risk, but the safety of all of us. We will respect your decision if you wish to leave.” 

 

They heard the groundbridge open, courtesy of Ratchet. 

 

“No point in long goodbyes, here’s the door.” Ratchet said. 

 

“Come on Raf.” Jack said turning to him. 

 

Raf was a bit hesitant, but ultimately made his decision when he saw the look on Bumblebees face, “I’ll be okay Jack. I’ll see you at school.” 

 

Jack smiled at him, “Sure thing.” 

 

Jack walked down the stairs and towards the groundbridge. “Jack!” Gust shouted, running down the stairs. Jack turned to her with a quizzical look on his face. 

 

“I just want to say that…” Gust said with hesitation, “... I hope I see you around.” 

 

“Yeah.” Jack said, “Right back at you.” 

 

Arcee had soon approached him. He turned to her, “I know.” Jack said to her before walking in the groundbridge, “You guys don’t exist.” 

 

“Don’t make me hunt you down.” Arcee said. 

 

Thus, Jack disappeared in the groundbridge and had gone back home.

* * *

 

- **_Decepticon Warship; Bridge_ ** -

 

“ **PLEASE LORD MEGATRON! I HAD NO INTENTION OF--AGH!!** ” 

 

Starscream felt himself being punched across the face. Megatron had found out about what Starscream did, and he wasn’t all too pleased about it at all. He ended up hitting Starscream around like he was a punching bag. Nightblade watched from sitting on Megatron’s shoulder. She couldn’t help but flinch whenever Starscream was hit across the room. 

 

“ **I ORDERED YOU AWAIT MY COMMAND!** ” Megatron shouted hitting Starscream again this time, it sent him flying across the bridge, “Instead, your mindless agenda resulted the in the disabling of my ship, and the delay of my plan! Not only that, you allowed Gust to escape when she was right here on the very ship!!” 

 

Nightblade cracked her neck ( _ Still recovering from Gust’s attacks _ ) as she said to Starscream, “I did warn you that your plan would fail, as they usually do.” 

 

Starscream started to back up as Megatron walked towards him. “My intentions were all but pure Master!” Starscream tried to explain, “I only wanted you to be rid of Optimus!” 

 

Starscream soon found himself crushed right under Megatron’s foot. 

 

“ **NO ONE RIDS ME OF OPTIMUS PRIME BUT ME!** ” Megatron shouted as he put more weight under his foot, “ **DO YOU UNDERSTAND!? DO YOU!?** ” 

 

Nightblade saw that he was taking it a bit too far, and had tried to step in. “Master please stop!” Nightblade said, though Megatron wasn’t listening to her “He’s already had enough! If you keep this up he’ll die!” 

 

Starscream managed to speak up despite being under his foot, “Lord Megatron, I will make things right. I swear! I know how to set your plans, back on course!” 

 

Megatron moved his foot, but grabbed a hold of his neck and picked him up off the ground. 

 

“Explain Starscream.” He said, “ **_Quickly._ ** ”

* * *

 

- **_Later that Night; Jack Darby’s House_ ** -

 

Jack sat in his garage working on his wheel of the bike. Though he stopped working on the wheel when two headlights appeared. It was Bulkhead and Miko jumped out of the passengers seat and walked in the garage, while Jack went back to work. 

 

“Now I understand why you had to rush home.” Miko said, seeing Jack fixing up his wheel. 

 

“Don’t you have more exciting to do Miko?” Jack asked her, still a bit irritated about how Miko acted. 

 

Miko ignored his question, and looked around the garage. “So this is where you hang, huh? Gust was right on the money when she told me the space was just a bit cramped.” 

 

Jack stopped and turned to her, “Gust told you where I lived?” 

 

“Well her and Arcee are the only ones that have seen the route of where your home was, so yeah.” Miko replied, “Still… She also said it was roomy and comfy, and I could see she wasn’t lying. You wanna know something? Back home, in Tokyo I have loving parents and two purebred cats, named Chi-Chi and Ding-Dong. I went to the best school, took piano lessons since I was 3…”

 

“How nice for you.” Jack said, about to go back to work on his wheel, when Miko suddenly said, “No…  **_How boring_ ** .” 

 

Jack looked at her again, but this time with a somewhat shocked look. 

 

“It wasn’t me.” Miko continued, “Why do you think I jumped at the chance to transfer here?” 

 

Jack scoffed, “To Jasper, Nevada, the entertainment entertainment capital of the world?” 

 

Miko chuckled, “Yeah, well, the brochure lied. Piano lessons were starting to look pretty good in fact. But then the last couple of days happened.” 

 

“Do you have a point?” 

 

“You bet. I saw what you did today. When you saved Raf, when you came to save me, and when you saved Gust.” 

 

“I’ve been raised to be responsible--My schoolwork, to my mom, my job.” 

 

“Dude, just hear me out. You’re no fry cook. You’re a rock star! Stop trying to pretend to be something you’re normal Jack! You’ll never fit in. You were born to do so much more.” 

 

Jack took the wheel from the table, and attached it to his bike. He picked up a tool and screwed it on. “Thanks Miko.” He said, “But I think normal suits me just fine.” Miko let out a sigh and went back to Bulkhead. As soon as she got in the passenger's seat he drove away.

* * *

 

- **_Autobot Base_ ** -

 

Ratchet was looking through the data, that was recovered from Miko earlier; he had just finished decoding the information, and he had received a shock. 

 

“It can’t be…” Ratchet said, “Optimus!” 

 

Optimus entered the room to see why Ratchet had called him. Ratchet began to explain, “These are engineering specs a space time vortex generator.” 

 

Optimus knew exactly what that meant, “Megatron’s building a space bridge, if he hasn’t already.” He said. 

 

Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Arcee, and Gust stepped in. “The sooner he leaves the better.” Bulkhead said. 

 

Optimus turned to him, “Bulkhead, a space bridge runs in two directions. Megatron may not be using it to leave Earth, but to bring through his conquering army.” 

 

“Conquering army?” Gust said, “What do you mean?” 

 

Ratchet seemed to have get the idea, “The main event that Megatron referred to? But the only place that Megatron could recruit that many fallen warriors is…” 

 

“Precisely.” Optimus finished for him, “The only place in the universe Megatron could get his army…  **_Is Cybertron_ ** .” 

 

( **_Ending Theme: Black Butler Ending 1 I’m Alive Performed By Becca_ ** )

 


	5. Chapter 5

“ **_We cannot allow Megatron to send Dark Energon through his space bridge. If we fail the dead of Cybertron will rise… Swarm through the vortex… And invade Earth, bending humankind to Megatron’s twisted will_ ** .” 

 

- **_KO Burger_ ** -

 

Jack rode his bike to where he would usually work for his shift. He parked it in the space provided and couldn’t help but look to the sign giving out a sigh. He couldn’t help but think back to what Miko said to him last night. About how he was born to do something more than just work at a fast food restaurant for the rest of his life. About him trying to actually have a normal life. 

 

Maybe he could--

 

No, he couldn’t think about that. Yesterday, himself, Miko, Raf, and Gust were almost killed. He couldn’t put up with it, he just couldn’t. 

 

Just when he was about to enter the shop, he soon heard an engine. He turned and saw that it was a familiar teenage girl, riding a familiar blue bike. It was Gust and Arcee. Gust dismounted from Arcee and said, “Cool bike.” 

 

“Gust, Arcee.” Jack said, “Look, Miko already tried talking to me last night. Tell Optimus I respect him, big time, but if you’re at war with the Decepticons, there’s nothing I can do to help.” 

 

“Optimus didn’t send us here.” Gust said, “And no one is asking you to come back. I just… I just need to tell you something. Something that I want to get off my chest.” 

 

“You sure you’re okay with telling him?” Arcee asked her. 

 

“I already said, I’m absolutely sure.” Gust said. 

 

“Can it wait?” Jack said, “I have to go to work.” 

 

Before Jack could enter the fast food place he stopped in his tracks when the young teen said--

 

“ **_Gust isn’t my name_ ** .” 

 

Jack looked at her with disbelief, “What?” 

 

Gust sighed and said, “ Gust isn’t my real name, it never was. It’s a name I chose for myself when I had to leave what normal life I once had behind me. My life at my school, my dad… Everything I know I had to leave behind, from the very day the truth was uncovered about well… Being an alien hybrid **_._ ** ”

 

“So you’re an only child.” Jack said, “What difference does that make?” 

 

Gust just gave him a certain look which confused him. That’s when he received a shock. 

 

“ **_Who said I was an only child?_ ** ” Gust said to him. 

 

“Wait, you’re not?” Jack asked. 

 

“Nope.” Gust said before she began to explain, “I have a sister; a  **_twin sister_ **  and her name's  **_Piper_ ** ; she’s a techno-organic like me. But back before we discovered this war between Autobots and Decepticons, we had no idea what we were. We just grew up under a roof having a normal life, being raised by a single parent; our dad, who was a war hero, former captain Spike Witwicky. He left the military and got himself a regular job that paid well, so he could take care of us, and spend time with us. Now me and Piper, people used to call us the double troubles. We would always play pranks on a lot of people, but we never took a prank too far. True, we would always get caught, but it would be worth it in the end. In school it was different; everyone there knew us as the Singing Birds. Every time a talent show would come on, we would always jump at the chance to perform, and we were both good at it, everyone loved us, and we both made friends, as well as enemies. But in the end we always had each other, through thick and thin. Piper and I did everything together; we played, talked, sit in the lunchroom, had the same classes you name it. But that all changed one day when…” 

 

Gust stopped in mid-sentence; she gulped and rubbed her neck. 

 

Jack was now curious to what she was going to say next, “What happened?” He asked. 

 

Gust sighed and ultimately continued, “It happened, when our dad had gotten into a car accident. It happened while we were in school. They said he was recklessly driving on the road and drove right into the traffic; he ended up in the hospital. The doctors tried all they could…  **_But it was too late_ ** ; I’m glad that we got to say our goodbyes to him. Piper and I knew our father, we knew he wouldn’t do something as reckless as driving into oncoming traffic. So… We snooped around and checked his car; that’s when we learned…  **_That someone had cut the breakline._ ** ” 

 

Jack’s eyes widened at this, “You mean, someone wanted him dead?” 

 

Gust nodded her head, “Someone wanted to make it look like an accident. The police already knew about it, but let’s just say they weren’t looking in the right places. They treated our house like a crime scene, and we were forced to stay in a foster home, with a person we didn’t actually like. Piper and I are smart, we knew that there was more to all of it than meets the eye. We remembered something that our dad had told us one night, before we went to sleep. He told us about a safe, hidden in his office that could only be open by us; he said if anything were to happen to him, that we would find the safe, and take the contents inside. We waited for the police to leave the house, snuck in through the back door, and got inside his office. We found the safe under a couple of floorboards and it opened with our fingerprints. Inside it, was a memory stick with a letter attached to it; in the letter it was written by our dad, and he said he knew that the  **_accident_ ** would come one day, and the memory stick would show us why. In the memory stick, it contained movies of when our dad was in the military.” 

 

“What were the videos about?” 

 

“They were video diaries he kept. From his first days in the military to when he became the war hero everyone talked about. Though the last video diary contained the truth, about what are, and where we actually came from. The last video diary was of his last day before he was shipped back to America. Though there was something different about it. He recorded something crashing just outside the base where he was stationed, and he decided to check it out. He found a pod of some kind; it wasn’t anything he recognized, though just from looking at it, he knew it wasn’t made from people. He took a closer look and found two small, liquid metal bodies inside. He tried to pick them up and that’s when the video turned to static. When he picked up the camera again, there were suddenly two little healthy babies; both of them crying, both of them afraid of the man that stood before them. And those two little babies were **_us_ ** ; Piper and me. He took us back to the base, and  **_lied_ ** to the higher ups that we were both left to die out there, and with a little help, he took us back to America and adopted us as his daughters. Granted it was just a small amount of the truth, but it was enough.”  

 

Jack couldn’t believe what he was hearing. All of this was a lot to take in. What struck him as curious was the fact that she had admitted to him, that Gust wasn’t her real name. 

 

“Piper and I found ourselves on the run from the same people that killed our dad.” Gust said leaning against the wall of the fast food restaurant, “We figured the safest place would be was the forest. It severed all ties we had and we would be safe from whoever was hunting us. Our dad would take us camping every summer and showed us how to survive, so we knew how to take care of ourselves. We found ourselves staying in the forest for a whole year; and during that passing year, we discovered our powers.  **_Two of our powers were the same, and two of our powers_ ** were different for the both of us. We taught ourselves how to control them; we practiced every day, but because our arms weren’t of metal yet, we ended up getting sick, so we stopped using them for awhile.”

 

Jack gave another look of disbelief, and Gust have him a certain look. “What? You thought I always had this metal arm?” 

 

“Yes.” Jack said, “Yes I did, how is that possible?”

 

“Don’t worry, she’s getting to it.” Arcee said to him. 

 

Gust continued with her story.

 

“As I was saying, during our stay in the forest we saw a pod crash landed and decided to check it out… That’s where we found my partner Jolt. One of the few remaining mini-cons left in the galaxy. As Piper and I were doing what we could to repair him, he revealed to us that we were techno-organics. He told us about Cybertron, it’s destruction, the war, everything. He told us that he had gone through a meteor shower that damaged the ship he was on and that he was damaged by the debris; from what he knows, he’s the only that made it to the escape pods. The ship he was on, was tracing a signal, that lead him to Earth. Calling the Autobots that survived.” 

 

“He was tracking Optimus?” Jack asked. 

 

“Yup.” Gust said, “Jolt told us that if we go with him, he would introduce us to Optimus. He told us he would keep us safe from the people that would come after us and from the Decepticons when they found us. We must’ve been traveling with him for weeks; Not really sure I lost track of time.” 

 

“Wait, did something happen to you and Piper?” Jack asked. 

 

“Yeah.” Gust said, “The people that killed our father, found us; They traced the ship Jolt was on and traced his signal. There were too many of them; we had no choice but to run. Eventually Piper, Jolt and I were surrounded, and we were forced to fight back. We fought the best we could but they overpowered us, and I ended up losing my arm protecting Piper. She was backed up to a corner; she was standing at the edge of a cliff nearby. Men were yelling at her to stand down and come quietly. I tried to move but I was losing too much blood. Piper knew that if she were to stand down they would come after me and most likely kill me since I was too weak. So she did the only thing she could think of. She used her power, to break the cliff she was on **_… She ended up falling with them_ ** . The last thing I saw before I passed out was her mouthing the words,  **_I love you_ ** and  **_Goodbye_ ** . The next time I woke up… I was in the Autobot base, and, my right arm was  **_mysteriously_ ** replaced with this cybertronian one.” 

 

Jack started to feel sympathetic, “That’s… That’s awful.” He said honestly, “Did you know what happened to her? You’re sister I mean?” 

 

“I think that should’ve been obvious.” Gust said, “After all… You, Miko and Raf, met her already,  **_on the Decepticon Warship_ ** .” 

 

Jack didn’t know what she meant, until he thought back to the techno-organic they encountered yesterday, right where the Cons were. 

 

“Whoa, wait, you mean that girl Nightblade?” Jack said, “You mean Nightblade is--” 

 

“Piper?” Gust finished for him, “I know it’s hard to believe but it’s true. Nightblade is Piper. My twin sister.” 

 

“But why is she with the Decepticons?” Jack asked, “Shouldn’t she be with you? I mean she knows how bad they are, so why is she fighting against you?” 

 

“After all the thing Gust told us about her, believe me, she would be fighting with us.” Arcee said, “But there’s more to it than that.” 

 

“What do you mean?” Jack asked. 

 

Gust replied for her, “The first few weeks I was with the Autobots I thought that my only sister, what remained of my family was dead. That is until I snuck with the Autobots when they were attempting to heist energon from a mine the Decepticons uncovered. I didn’t want to believe it, but I saw Piper was there with them. I tried to go and talk to her, but when she looked at me, she didn’t see me as her sister…  **_She saw me as her enemy._ ** She didn’t know my name when I told her, and she didn’t even know her own and she attacked me. I would’ve been a punching bag if it hadn’t been for Arcee’s partner, Cliffjumper.” 

 

“You mean, she suffered from amnesia?” Jack asked her. 

 

Gust nodded her head, “I guess, when she fell off the cliff she must’ve hit her head and because of it, she lost the memories, of me, our dad, everything. The Autobots found me when my cybertronian arm put itself together while I was knocked out and I guess the same thing happened to Piper; she lost her arm and miraculously got a new one. The Autobots caught my signal, and the Decepticons caught hers. They found out her memory was gone and I guess Megatron used that to poison her mind; In fact, he was the one that gave her the name Nightblade.” 

 

Jack was currently trying take everything in. That girl Nightblade, the one that attacked Gust, him and Miko was actually Gust’s sister. Gust’s twin sister! It was just unbelievable! All of it was. Though it would explain why Gust didn’t want Miko to hurt her. 

 

“How come… You didn’t tell me that before?” Jack asked. 

 

“Because, I didn’t actually have a reason to tell you.” Gust replied.

 

Jack didn't really get what she meant by that.

 

Than Arcee spoke up, “What Gust is trying to say is, we both lost someone we care about. And for me right, I don’t know if it’s the grief talking, maybe you’re growing me but whatever it is… I’m just not ready to let you go.” 

 

“And neither am I.” Gust had added, “Especially now that you met Piper.” 

 

Jack looked at the two of them and realized how serious the two of them were. He had wondered what he should do exactly. He took a moment to think about what he should do.

* * *

 

( **_Opening Theme: Transformers Prime Opening 1; BigBang Feeling_ ** )

 

Ratchet was looking through the computers and finally found what he was looking for, but found a little problem.

 

“Optimus.” Ratchet said, “I have pinpointed the location of Megatron’s space bridge. It’s high in Earth’s orbit. Out of reach.” 

 

“Okay so you guys don’t fly.” Miko said, “Why not just groundbridge there?” 

 

Ratchet replied, “The groundbridge has a limited range. Stretched all the way into orbit, it’s vortex could snap and scatter us to the stars.” 

 

Optimus said, “Since Megatron is most likely in transit, I’m afraid we must take that risk. Reaching the space bridge first is our only means of stopping him.” 

 

They soon heard a sound of a horn and saw Arcee come back with Jack and Gust. They both dismounted and Arcee went into robot mode. “Hey.” Jack said, taking off his helmet, “Guess who’s back?” 

 

Miko looked over at Gust seeing as how she was the one that got him back; all Gust did was wink at Miko. 

 

“Autobots.” Optimus said, “Prepare for departure.” 

 

“Where to?” Arcee asked. 

 

“To the final frontier.” Miko replied. 

 

Gust and Jack were surprised at this, “Wait a minute, you mean space? Like actual space?” Gust said. 

 

“I thought you guys had no way of getting there.” Jack said. 

 

“They don’t really.” Raf replied, “But they have an idea on how to go their.” 

“And I guess I’ll see be seeing you?” Jack said to Arcee. 

 

Arcee smiled to Jack in reply and went to join the rest of the group. Ratchet had then activated the groundbridge after he had typed in the coordinates. 

 

“Be careful Bee.” Raf said to his guardian. 

 

{ _ Don’t worry, I will _ .} Bumblebee reassured him.

 

“I’m soo jealous!” Miko said, seeing as how they were actually going to space. 

 

“Don’t even think about following me.” Bulkhead said to her. 

 

Ratchet turned to Optimus, “Optimus, if you leave me stranded on a planet teeming with humans, I will  **_never_ ** forgive you.” 

 

“Until we meet again old friend.” Optimus said, before equipping his mask. 

 

“I would tag along with you guys, but I’m afraid I don’t have any way of breathing up in space.” Gust said, “Good luck you guys. Knock Em dead!

 

“Don’t need to tell us twice.” Arcee said to her

 

Optimus turned to the group, “Autobots, roll out!” 

 

The four of them transformed into vehicle mode and drove into the groundbridge. By the time they had gotten to the other side they found themselves floating in the sky. They had succeeded in getting into space. They flew towards the Space Bridge that was near them. 

 

The four of them transformerd out of their vehicle modes. 

 

“Autobots!” Optimus said, “Transform and gravitize!” 

 

They had gotten close to the groundbridge and the magnetized on the ground provided so that they wouldn’t go flying off into space. 

 

Bulkhead was looking a bit sickly. 

 

“Don’t look down, or up, or left.” Bulkhead said to himself. 

 

Just than they saw the Decepticon warship flying towards them. They immediately got on the defence. “So Megatron’s packing enough Dark Energon to raise Cybertron’s dead?” Arcee said. 

 

Optimus added, “And since we don’t posses ready means of disabling the space bridge… Nothing gets in or out.” 

 

The whole team armed themselves; they were all prepared to fire at anything that came there way.

* * *

 

- **_Nemesis Warship_ ** -

 

In the bridge, Megatron had a clear view of the Autobots prepared to make their stand against him. He couldn’t help but chuckle. 

 

“Optimus never fails to disappoint.” Megatron said, before glaring over in Starscream's direction, “Unlike you Starscream.” 

 

Starscream gave out a nervous laughter before saying, “There’s no need for concern Master. Soundwave is locking on to Cybertron’s coordinates… **_Per my instructions_ ** .”

* * *

 

- **_Outside_ ** -

 

Team Prime stood in their defensive; all of them practically waiting for the Decepticons to make their move. 

 

“What are they waiting for?” Arcee finally asked. 

 

Optimus looked closely at their ship, and saw what their problem was. They saw that their satellite had been damaged. 

 

“It appears that the Decepticons have sustained serious damage to their interstellar navigation system.” Optimus said to his comrades. 

 

“Huh.” Bulkhead said, “That’s my handiwork.” 

 

“Great job Bulkhead.” Optimus commented before saying, “Without the dish, Megatron will be unable to aim the space bridge at Cybertron.”

- **_Autobot Base_ ** \- 

 

Jack, Miko, and Raf were listening to their conversation since the coms were on speaker. It struck them as odd that the Decepticons wanted to lock onto Cybertron, when that was the planet that they were born from. 

 

“Don’t they Decepticons know where Cybertron is?” Raf asked curiously. 

 

It had struck Gust as odd too, “Yeah. Shouldn’t it be easy for them?” 

 

“Naturally.” Ratchet explained, “But Cybertron is many light-years away. To reach their target, their aim must be astronomically precise.” 

 

Gust then realized something, “Wait a second…” 

 

“What is it?” Jack asked. 

 

“Bulkhead damaged the satellite from when we stormed the Decepticon Warship.” Gust said, “So then… Why would he go through the trouble of going to where the Space Bridge is when he lost his only means of getting to where he needs to go?” 

 

Optimus said through the comms, “ **_If Megatron went through the trouble to rendezvous with his space bridge, he must have an alternate targeting system, a remote one._ ** ” 

 

Gust’s eyes widened at this. Though Ratchet scoffed and said, “From what I know, Earth’s technology, I doubt there exists a single radio-telescope dish on this planet’s powerful enough to pinpoint Cybertron’s location.” 

 

“Not if it’s multiple satellites.” Gust said, earning a look from Ratchet. 

 

Raf seemed to get what she was saying. 

 

“They’re multiple satellites that are radio-telescopes that are giant array’s located in Texas.” Raf said before showing a picture to Ratchet, “The Decepticons are bound to have use that!”

 

“Zip-buh-buh-buh!” Ratchet said basically telling him to be quiet, “This is not child’s play!” 

 

“ **_Raf, Gust, good thinking._ ** ” Optimus said, “ **_Ratchet, have Agent Fowler to alert the array staff to the security hazard._ ** ” 

 

All of them were startled when Fowler had suddenly shouted, “ **YOU, SOLDIER! YOU’RE OUT OF UNIFORM! PUT ON SOME PANTS!** ” Before he passed out again. 

 

“That may be a challenge.” Ratchet said. 

 

“Can’t you hack into the network?” Gust asked Raf.

 

Raf started typing on the keyboard, “I can’t get past the array’s firewalls.” Raf said, “It’s too thick.” 

 

“Damn it!” Gust said out of frustration.

 

“You actually think that you could keep the Decepticons out?” Ratchet asked.  

 

Raf replied, “Maybe, if I could get in.” 

 

Jack than thought of something, “Hold on wait a minute. What if we could get you all the way in? As in,  **_inside the building_ ** ?” 

 

“I could walk into their internal network on the other side of the firewall.” Raf said. 

 

“That could work.” Gust said. 

 

“So what are waiting for, let’s go to there now!” Miko said. 

 

“ **_The risk is too great._ ** ” Optimus said, “ **_The Decepticons will be there, perhaps even on site._ ** ” 

 

“They won’t be going alone Optimus.” Gust said, “I’ll be with them. You know as well as I do that I’m capable of fighting against the Cons. I know they’re after me, but right now I’m the only one here that is capable of protecting Jack, Miko and Raf.”

 

Optimus was silent on the other side of the line. “Optimus… With all due respect, you said it yourself. This is bigger than the safety of four humans.” 

 

“Yeah.” Miko said, “If we let the Cons win, than we are all fragged along with everyone else on the planet.” 

 

“ **_Raf?_ ** ” 

 

The three of them turned to Raf, waiting for him to answer Optimus. Raf gave him his answer, “I want to give it a shot.”

* * *

 

- **_Decepticon Warship_ ** -

 

Starscream couldn’t help but grow suspicious to why the Autobots were just standing there on at the spacebridge. 

 

“Surely Lord Megatron.” Starscream said, “The Autobots are surely up to something.” 

 

“Really Starscream?” Megatron said with sarcasm, getting up close and personal to his face; all Starscream did was laugh nervously again. Megatron went to the controls and turned on the alarm. 

 

“ **CRUSH THEM!** ” He shouted to his troops

 

The Autobots saw from where they stood they saw Vehicons flying just out of the ship and towards them. 

 

“Here comes the welcoming committee!” Bulkhead said to his team. 

 

The Vehicons began to attack them as the Autobots attacked back. 

 

The Vehicons continued to fire as they switched to robot mode. They shot out of the Vehicons out of the air before they landed on the spacebridge; though some managed to land on it anyway. They tried to attack them head on but it only ended up backfiring on them. The Vehicons were either getting kicked or smashed in the head. Arcee armed herself with blades attached to her arms, and sliced and diced some of the Vehicons that came after her. Bulkhead smashed in heads, while Bumblebee and Optimus fired at the Vehicons.

* * *

 

- **_Meanwhile In Texas_ ** -

 

The groundbridge opened and, Jack, Raf, Miko, Gust and Jolt went came out of it. Though Jack, Miko and Raf seemed looked sickly when they went through. Jack said, trying his best not throw up, “That’s going to take some getting used too…” 

 

“I did tell you the first time didn’t I?” Gust said, as she stretched, “Don’t worry after the next few times you won’t feel like throwing up.” 

 

They looked around the area and saw that there was no one around. 

 

“There’s no one here.” Miko said.

 

“Where is everybody?” Jack asked.

 

“Don’t know, but it’s good news for us.” Gust said. 

 

“Why?” Raf asked. 

 

“We won’t be caught by anyone.” Gust said, “Now let’s go!” 

 

They quickly ran towards the building, and headed inside. They went down every hallway; Gust and Jolt making sure their was no enemy in sight, until they found a room with the door opened a bit. Gust and Jolt peaked in and saw no one around. 

 

“All clear.” Gust whispered to them. Jack, Miko and Raf ran down the hall quickly and quietly and they entered the room. “Jolt, you keep a lookout.” Gust said to him, “If you see or hear anything tap your foot twice.” 

 

Jolt nodded his head and kept watch. 

 

Raf went to the computer and immediately went to work. He typed away and had gotten in with ease. 

 

“I’m in!” Raf said to them, “And so are the Decepticons.” 

 

“How can you tell?” Jack asked. 

 

Gust looked at the computer screen, “Those are the same schematics from the warship. The same alien math.” Gust said before patting him on the back, “Good eye.” 

 

“This time, I can download it.” Raf said taking out his memory drive out of his bag that sat by his chair.

 

Raf placed the memory drive in the port provided on the computer. 

 

“It’s gotta be the space bridge.” Miko said. 

 

“The Decepticons are syncing into the dishes.” Raf said, “But I can sync to them.” 

 

“Will they know?” Jack said. 

 

“Even if the Decepticons see that I’m in the system , they won’t know that I’m in the house.” Raf said. Though in the next room over, in the very same building; Soundwave is in the system, and the person that was there to back him up, was their techno-organic alley, Nightblade. 

 

She saw that Soundwave had gotten the satellites to move to where it needed to go.

 

“This is Nightblade.” She said via comlink, “Soundwave has done it, the satellites are in position.”

* * *

 

- **_Up in Space_ ** -

 

As the Autobots fought against the Decepticons, they suddenly felt the whole ground shake; the spacebridge was moving.  

 

“Whoa.” Arcee said, “What just happened?” 

 

Optimus replied, “The Decepticons are locking on to Cybertron.” 

 

Within the ship, Starscream had received Nightblades message and saw the proof right before his very eyes. 

 

“Lord Megatron.” Starscream said, “The Space Bridge is ready for activation.” 

 

“Finally!” Megatron said.

* * *

 

- **_At that Moment_ ** -

 

The four kids saw that the Decepticons had locked onto Cybertron. Their eyes couldn’t help but widened in shock when they saw this. 

 

“They’re locked on!” Gust said. 

 

“Not for long.” Raf said as he started to type. With but a few simple codes and keys the satellites on the outside began to move to a different place.

* * *

 

- **_At that Moment_ ** -

 

The Autobots had felt the spacebridge move again; this time it was going in a different direction. 

 

{ _ Hooray! _ } Bumblebee cheered, { _ He did it! _ }

 

“Indeed Bumblebee.” Optimus said, “This can only be Raf’s doing.” 

 

In the warship, Megatron was getting ticked off when he saw that the Spacebridge moved from its position. 

 

“Starscream!” Megatron said angrily, “What is happening!?” 

 

Instead of answering Megatron, Starscream went to the comms, “Nightblade! Soundwave!” Starscream said through the comms, “What is happening!?”

* * *

 

- **_Back on Earth_ ** -

 

Nightblade replied to the commander, “There’s been a breach in the system.” Nightblade reported, “Soundwaves is tracking the intruder now.” She looked to the screen provided on Soundwave's face; he had hacked in the security camera and looked through the various halls and rooms until he stopped at a certain room and she was met with familiar faces. 

 

“ **_What is it?_ ** ” Starscream asked through the comms. 

 

“It’s the humans from before.” Nightblade replied, “They’re the ones that are changing the coordinates. Gust is with them.” 

 

“ **_Take care of them._ ** ” Megatron said to her, “ **_They cannot be allowed to ruin our plans._ ** ” 

 

“What of Gust?” She asked, “Do I capture her?” 

 

“ **_Leave her be, for now._ ** ” He replied, “ **_Do whatever is necessary to stop them._ ** ”

 

Nightblade nodded and said, “Understood.”

 

Nightblade hung up and exited the room; heading towards the room her enemies are. Within the room Raf saw the Decepticons working their magic. “The dishes are heading back towards Cybertron.” He said to them, “I’ll just have to undo that again.” 

 

“Just out of curiousity, what happens when the Con’s realize they’re being punked?” Jack asked. 

 

“It’s only virtual combat.” Raf said, “Like online gaming.” 

 

“Yeah Jack.” Miko said, “The Con’s are probably a thousand miles away.” 

 

Just than they heard Jolt let out a yelp; they turned around and they saw Nightblade holding Jolt by the neck. “Don’t be so certain.” Nightblade said. 

 

“ **JOLT!** ” Gust exclaimed.  

 

Nightblade threw Jolt towards Gust and she fell over when he hit her. Jolt buzzed a bit. “It’s fine Jolt, you didn’t mean it.” 

 

Nightblade armed herself when her eyes turned blue. “Stop what you’re doing or I will shot. This is your only warning.” 

 

“No!” Raf said, before going back to typing, “I won’t let you lock on again.” 

 

“... Than you will die.” Nightblade said before charging up her weapon. Gust had suddenly charged at Nightblade just as she was firing; she was forced to fire upward as she landed on her back. Gust had her pinned to the ground. “Not while I’m still standing.” Gust said. 

 

Nightblade struggled under her grip; she had tried to punch her but to no avail when Gust got her arms pinned, and she couldn’t move at all. 

 

“ **SWEET!** ” Miko cheered, “ **YOU GOT HER PINNED!** ” 

 

“I know you didn’t come here alone.” Gust said to Nightblade said, “Megatron wouldn’t send you on your own because he’s rarely desperate, well, you don’t need me to tell you that. So tell me who are you here with?” 

 

Nightblade replied calmly, “You’re really that navie. Who else in the Decepticon army is capable of hacking into a system designed by humans?” 

 

Gust raised her eyebrow, but then felt something grab her shoulder. She looked and saw that it was metallic tentacle. Of course, she knew who it belonged too. 

 

“Scrap.” Gust said, before she was thrown off of Nightblade. 

 

Nightblade went after her, throwing attacks and Gust blocked the punches and kicks. 

 

Jack and Miko went to try and help Gust, but Soundwave’s arm had caught them causing them dangle from Soundwaves extra arm, that is until Jack and Miko both flew against the wall. 

 

“ **SOUNDWAVE!** ” Nightblade shouted as Gust continued to attack her, “ **THE COMPUTER!** ” 

 

“ **RAF! MOVE NOW!** ” Gust shouted to him, as she defended herself from Nightblades attacks; Jolt quickly went to assist Gust. 

 

Raf quickly moved before Soundwave could have a chance to attack HIM. He stood up on the table and grabbed the memory drive; he jumped off the table before Soundwave destroyed the computers. 

 

Miko, Jack, and Raf jumped when Gust and Jolt flew to the wall courtesy of Nightblade. Miko grabbed the axe nearby and went to attack Nightblade and Soundwaves extra limb. Though they both dodged with ease, and Nightblade grabbed ahold her wrist and disarmed her, before kicking her back to the wall. 

 

She picked up the axe from off the ground. “ **YOU GAVE HER AN AXE!?** ” Jack and Gust both exclaimed.

 

“Not good!” Raf said

 

Though however instead Nightblade using the axe, the tentacle scooped up Nightblade and they both exited the room. Gust’s eyes turned red and she followed them out of the room. Gust stopped herself and ran inside, but stopped in her tracks when she saw Nightblade over the cables; she held the axe over her head. 

 

“ **NO!** !” Gust exclaimed. 

 

Before Gust could do anything, Nightblade swung the axe and the cables were sliced in two. Gust’s eyes changed to blue armed herself and prepared to shot at Nightblade, though all she did was look to her calmly. “Do you really think that will matter?” She said to her, “It’s already too late Gust. You know this. Soundwave and I did our part and Lord Megatron’s plan will be fulfilled. Just face the facts. You’ve lost.”

  
  


“There’s always a way for you and the Decepticons to be stopped.” Gust said, her weapon beginning to charge, “You’ll always be stopped as long as I’m alive and as long as my friends up in space are here protecting from the Cons.” 

 

Nightblade tilted her head slightly, “Are you finally going to shoot me, as payback for what I did? You won’t have another chance, I’ll guarantee that much.” 

 

Gust took deep breaths, but of course she couldn’t do it since despite her sister’s Piper’s memories shattered, she’s still her sister, her flesh and blood. Her eyes changed back to the odd color as she disarmed herself; Though Nightblade was not surprised by this.

 

“Let’s go.” Nightblade said to Soundwave. 

 

Soundwave picked her up off the ground and climbed through the open ceiling, just as Jack, Miko, Jolt and Raf entered the room. Soundwave turned to them; Miko took out her phone and took a picture of Soundwave, though he had the same idea and he took a picture of them. Nightblade leaped into the air as Soundwave transformed into his vehicle mode which was a drone, and she landed on top of him. They both flew away, disappearing into the clouds. 

 

“They’re leaving, why?” Miko asked. 

 

“Because they completed their mission.” Gust said to them. 

 

“What do you mean?” Raf asked. 

 

She turned to look at them, “Nightblade cut the hardwire, before I could do anything. The dishes are locked on to Cybertron…  **_For good_ ** .”

* * *

 

- **_Up in Space_ ** -

 

The comms went off within the Decepticon Warship; Nightblade once again contacted them. “ **_The task has been done Lord Megatron._ ** ” She said, “ **_The satellites are locked onto Cybertron_ ** .” 

 

“Well done, rendezvous at groundbridge coordinates.” Megatron said before turning to his commander, “Starscream, activate the space bridge.” 

 

“With pleasure.” Starscream said with a smirk, before pressing the button on the console.

 

On the space bridge that team Prime was on, saw that the space Bridge had suddenly activated knowing exactly what that meant. One of the elevators had bought Megatron up; and they saw that Megatron was holding a huge amount of Dark Energon on his back. 

 

With ease, he threw the Dark Energon towards the space bridge. Optimus tried to shot it as it flew but the dark energon didn’t get damaged in the slightest. It ultimately had entered the space bridge, and on the other side of it, it had crashed landed on Cybertron; it had caused a purple light to surround the entire planet. 

 

Megatron’s voice echoed, “ **ARISE MY LEGION!** ” The whole dead on Cybertron, began to move, giving an anonymous growl and roars as they arose from the ground. Back on the other side the Autobots couldn’t help but stare and just wonder what to do now exactly.  

 

“So…” Bulkhead said, “How do we beat a whole planet of the undead?” 

 

Ratchet soon contacted the Autobots, “ **_Optimus, I’m registering a rapid expanding mass in their space bridge vortex, one with a peculiar energy signature. Dark Energon_ ** .” 

 

“Ratchet.” Optimus said, “We must destroy the space bridge. There’s enough live energon coursing through it to achieve detonation, but we lack the firepower to ignite it.” 

 

Ratchet said to Optimus, “ **_If I knew how the space bridge was engineered, I might find a technical way of accomplishing that feat_ ** .” 

 

They soon heard Gust over the line, “ **_We have something that can help. Raf managed to pull schematics on their space bridge before Soundwave trashed the computer._ ** ” 

 

They heard Ratchet said to Optimus, “ **_Optimus, I must say the space bridge is the sole hope of us ever returning to Cybertron. Are you certain its destruction is the only option?_ ** ”

 

Optimus had replied, “I am afraid so Ratchet.” 

 

“ **_Than by all means…_ ** ” Ratchet said, “ **_Let us light our darkest hour._ ** ” Optimus turned to his comrades, “Autobots, take your positions and follow Ratchets lead.” 

 

They nodded and made their way off of the spacebridge. Optimus turned see that Megatron was coming to his location, “While I make my stand.” 

 

Megatron flew towards the him before transforming to his robot mode and landed a good distance from Optimus. 

 

“Your fellow Autobots are wise Optimus.” Megatron said, “They know when to retreat.” 

 

“I hold no illusions about engaging your army Megatron.” Optimus said arming himself with his blade, “But I might derail it from its objective…  **_By removing its head._ ** ” 

 

Megatron couldn’t help but laugh, “Highly unlikely Optimus, as I am infused with their very might.”

 

“One shall stand… One shall fall…” 

 

With their blades drawn, both leaders charged at each other head on; Blades clashed with one another. Both of them equally matched they blocked each other's attacks and or landed a hit but didn’t do enough damage. They continued to clash against each other as Megatron’s undead army drew ever so closer. After Optimus thought he had Megatron by the ropes, he was punched clear across the face and landed a hit on his torso, and break off his blade. With one uppercut he sent Optimus flying; but Megatron grabbed him the ankle and swung him around, hitting him on the ground and throw him across the floor provided on the space bridge.

 

He soon toward over Optimus, about to finish him off when--

 

“ **_Master?_ ** ” 

 

Megatron recognized the voice on the comms to be his second in command, Starscream. 

 

“Starscream!” Megatron said a bit pissed off, “What is it?!”

 

Starscream said to his leader, “ **_I do not wish to question your all seeing wisdom, but I believe the Autobots are up to something again-- Beneath your bridge this time._ ** ” 

 

Megatron seemed to get the jest of what Optimus was planning, “Ah, misdirection, Optimus.” He said, “You would’ve made a fine Decepticon.” 

 

Megatron swung his blade, but Optimus blocked the blade before it could hit him. 

 

“I chose my side.” Optimus said before arming himself with a gun, catching Megatron by surprise when he fired at him. Megatron was sent flying; since there was no gravity he was literally flying though he managed to dodge with ease when Optimus continued to fire. He had transformed into his vehicle mode and flew away from Optimus. 

 

He contacted Starscream. 

 

“Starscream, my army approaches. Rendezvous with the space bridge for pickup.”

* * *

- **_At That Moment_ ** -

 

Ratchet had guided Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee to where the heart of space bridge was to blow it up sky high. 

 

Ratchet had explained to Arcee, via comlink, “ **_Now follow the line from the flow regulator to the energon pump. There should be a valve._ ** ” 

 

Arcee looked at the machine and found what Ratchet was talking about. “I see it.” Arcee said to Ratchet. 

 

“ **_Good._ ** ” Ratchet said. 

 

Arcee pressed a couple of buttons allowing a switch to appear. 

 

Ratchet continued, “ **_To turn all the power against all you need to do is reverse the current_ ** .” 

 

Arcee did just that and turned the switch to the left and the electricity came alive as the whole machine started to malfunction.  ****

 

“The current has been reversed.” Arcee said, before she heard cheering on the other side of the coms and an awkward silence. 

 

“ **_I’ll ready the groundbridge._ ** ” Ratchet said. 

 

Just than they saw Megatron flying towards them; he began to fire at them, while they fired back at him. Though one of Megatron’s shots had managed to hit Arcee, and she was sent drifting off into space. 

 

“ **ARCEE!!** ” Bulkhead exclaimed. 

 

From where Optimus was standing the space bridge began to break apart; Optimus began to run as the space bridge tore itself apart. Just as this was happening Megatron flew back to the space bridge and saw what was happening; he transformed back to his robot mode. Though he had soon realized that the warship was nowhere to be seen. 

 

“Starscream!” Megatron exclaimed, “Where is my ship!?” 

 

Starscream replied via com link, “ **_WE WOULD NEVER MAKE IT LORD MEGATRON! DON’T BE A FOOL! TAKE FLIGHT AND RETREAT!_ ** ” 

 

Optimus continued to run as the Space Bridge tore itself apart. Than he was contacted by Ratchet, “ **_Optimus! The groundbridge is ready and waiting!_ ** ” 

 

“Autobots!” He said to his comrades, “Jump!” With a leap he jumped down to the groundbridge, Bulkhead soon followed. Bumblebee leaped in the air and grabbed a hold of Arcee before falling into the groundbridge with his fellow comrades. 

 

Megatron as his army came closer unaware of the all the destruction that was happening. 

 

“My legion…” 

 

The space bridge began to blow up at the very top; it was about to give out. 

 

“No!” 

 

Megatron reached out to one of the undead, as did the very undead that tried to get through the space bridge. Than in the matter of seconds the space bridge finally blew up, sending a shockwave throughout the corners of space; the warship was at a distance from where the explosion happened. 

 

All of the Decepticons had watched what had happened, but Megatron was nowhere to be found. 

 

“Decepticons.” Starscream said, “It is with deep sorrow that I note for the log… Megatron’s spark has been extinguished.”

Nightblade sat on Soundwaves shoulder behind the crowd of Vehicons; she felt the most affected by what had just happened. She couldn’t help but clench her fist and grit her teeth, both sad and frustrated at the lose of the leader of the Decepticons; She silently mourned their loss. 

Starscream soon said to his fellow Decepticons which made Nightblade a bit shocked at this…

“ **_All… Hail… Starscream._ ** ”

* * *

 

- **_Autobot Base_ ** -

Everyone had waited for Optimus and the others to come through the groundbridge; all of them equally worried about them if anyone had made it. 

Raf finally spoke up, “Do you think they’re--” 

Ratchet looked to his monitor built in his arm, “Four life signals, one very faint.” 

Just than they saw Optimus come through the groundbridge, followed by Miko’s guardian Bulkhead. 

“Bulkhead!” Miko exclaimed, running down the stairs over to him; Bulkhead lowered his hand and allowed her to hug it. Than Bumblebee came to through the groundbridge, carrying Arcee bridal style in his arms. 

“Cee!” Gust exclaimed running over to her; Jack stood there and looked at her with worry. 

Gust turned to Bumblebee, “What happened to her?” 

“{ _ Megatron managed to hit her. _ }” Bumblebee replied.

 

Gust and Jack looked over Arcee and saw that she wasn’t waking up; Raf and Miko went to comfort the both of them. “Arcee no…” Gust said, “Not you…” 

“We’ve already lost one this week.” Ratchet said with worry, “By the Allspark, don’t let it be two.” Jack walked over to Arcee and placed his hand on her servo; They soon saw Arcee wake up much to everyone’s relief. “Oh thank God…” Gust said sighing with relief, “You’re okay.” 

“Arcee…” Jack said with relief. 

Arcee smiled and said to him, “Jack… Really? There other motorcycles in the world.” 

“But you’re my first.” Jack said with a smile.

Ratchet turned to Optimus, “And Megatron?” 

Optimus simply replied, “Not even he could survive ground zero.” 

“You mean he’s…?” Gust asked Optimus; he nodded to her. 

Fowler ( _ Who had regain conscious a short time ago _ ) called to Optimus, “Prime! I didn’t get to thank you ‘Bots for the save. I owe you one. We all do.” With he walked to the elevator and went up to the upper levels.  

Miko asked Optimus, “So is this the part where you say goodbye and tell us we need to forget we ever saw you?” 

Optimus looked to the three kids than to his comrades; he had given them one simple answer. 

“ **_Without a means of leaving this world, we Autobots strength in the bonds we have forged with four young friends. True warriors, if not in body, then in spirit. My name is Optimus Prime, and I send this message._ **

**_Though we did not choose to be of Earth, it would seem that we are here to stay. If you approach this planet with hostile intent, know this. We will defend ourselves. We will defend humanity._ **

**_We will defend our home._ **

( **_Ending Theme: Black Butler Ending 1 I’m Alive Performed By Becca_ ** )

**_Next:_ **

**_Master & Student_ **


End file.
